Stolen Memories
by MaeFanfic
Summary: Son regard se perdit à nouveau sur ses voisins ... Ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme un peu plus loin. Il pianotait sur son portable, le visage penché, mais il avait l'impression de le connaitre... OS en deux parties (Kamenashi Kazuya x Tanaka Koki)
1. Partie 1

**Une voix enregistrée annonça l'arrivée du train. La rame entra en gare et s'arrêta doucement le long du quai. Très vite, les portes s'ouvrirent et un flot de voyageurs pressés envahit les quais. Un jeune homme attendit patiemment son tour puis monta à bord. Du regard, il engloba le wagon, mais comme attendu, toutes les places assises étaient occupées. Il se cala dans un coin, s'accrochant à une barre et se perdit dans ses pensées. Brun, les cheveux assez longs et ondulés qu'il avait attachés en arrière ce jour-là, il attirait les regards. Quelques jeunes femmes lui lançaient des coups d'œil à la dérobée, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention. Aujourd'hui il commençait son nouveau travail et il était un peu nerveux. A 26 ans, il avait enfin un premier emploi stable. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de job qui le rendrait riche, mais il lui offrait au moins un revenu fixe et décent pour un célibataire comme lui. L'entreprise n'était pas très grande et l'ambiance amicale, tout ce qui lui convenait. Il avait pour mission de rencontrer et convaincre des magasins de proposer à la vente les produits d'artisanat que l'entreprise fabriquait. Lui qui aimait communiquer avec les autres, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il avait recherché. Le seul inconvénient, c'était qu'il devait porter le costume, pensa-t-il en replaçant le nœud de sa cravate. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise habillé ainsi, mais il finirait bien par s'y habituer. **

**Son regard se perdit à nouveau sur ses voisins. Il aimait les observer et tenter de deviner quelques fragments de leurs vies à travers leurs vêtements, leurs attitudes ou leurs conversations téléphoniques. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme un peu plus loin. Il pianotait sur son portable, le visage penché, mais il avait l'impression de le connaitre. Il aurait aimé qu'il relève la tête, mais il arrivait déjà à son arrêt et dû en détourner les yeux et descendre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son cœur s'était accéléré dans sa poitrine puis il s'était serré douloureusement. Et ce n'était pas le stress.**

**Le lendemain, il se retrouva à nouveau dans ce train. Sa routine se mettait doucement en place. Sa première journée s'était bien passée. Il s'était contenté de se familiariser avec le travail de l'entreprise et les potentiels clients ou revendeurs. Aujourd'hui, il accompagnerait un senpai dans sa tournée des magasins. Il se sentait à l'aise dans son travail et en était heureux. Il en avait même oublié le jeune homme de la veille. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur lui. Cette fois-ci, il regardait par la fenêtre, appuyé contre la paroi du train. Il ne voyait que son profil, mais l'impression qu'il avait eue la veille se confirma. Il était persuadé que c'était lui. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait voulu l'aborder, mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Il le vit fermer les yeux et il se décida à ne rien tenter. Il détourna le regard, essayant de chasser au loin tout les souvenirs qui revenaient soudain le tourmenter.**

**La journée avait filé rapidement. Il avait passé son temps à arpenter la ville dans tout les sens et il était fatigué. Il monta dans le train qui le ramènerait chez lui sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et s'accrocha machinalement à une barre qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais sa main rencontra une autre main, le faisant sursauter. Il releva rapidement la tête en s'excusant auprès de la personne avant de se figer. C'était lui. Il lui avait répondu rapidement par un sourire avant de ramener son attention vers son téléphone. Il se sentit soudain transpirer plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Que devait-il faire ? C'était une occasion en or… **

- Kazuya ? **demanda-t-il avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir plus.**

**Il vit le jeune homme sursauter et le regarder interrogativement. Mais quand il croisa enfin ses yeux, il comprit son erreur. Il y manquait quelque chose. Une petite étincelle qui lui était particulière.**

- Excusez-moi**, s'exclama-t-il rapidement. **Je me suis trompé de personne.

**L'inconnu le regarda encore un moment en fronçant les sourcils, puis l'ignora à nouveau. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce genre de malentendu ne s'était produit. Il essaya de ne plus regarder dans sa direction, et quand son arrêt arriva enfin, il sortit précipitamment et ne vit pas son regard le suivre dans son mouvement.**

**Les jours passèrent. Tous les matins, et parfois même le soir, il le voyait mais se tenait à distance. Il continuait cependant à l'observer chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, et il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien lui. Il avait des gestes, des expressions du visage, qui ne pouvaient appartenir à personne d'autre. Et il en était perturbé. Il semblait tellement différent. Il est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis de nombreuses années, mais quand même. Il détourna rapidement le visage quand il le vit regarder dans sa direction. Il n'était pas vraiment discret, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait comprendre. Il lui lança un dernier coup d'œil avant de descendre du train et constata que lui aussi l'observait. Tout en sortant de la station, il tenta de se persuader de trouver le courage pour l'aborder enfin.**

**Mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Ce soir-là, la première chose qu'il vit quand il monta dans le wagon, c'était qu'il était là, un peu plus loin. Il le regardait et il se demanda s'il l'avait reconnu. Et il sentit sa nervosité grandir en lui quand il le vit s'avancer vers lui.**

- Excusez-moi ? **l'aborda-t-il gentiment.**

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous me connaissez ? **demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

- Euh oui, enfin je crois**, bégaya-t-il. **Vous êtes bien Kamenashi Kazuya-san ?

**Le jeune homme le regarda comme s'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. L'avait-il si bien oublié ?**

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Et vous ?

- Tanaka Koki**, se présenta-t-il la bouche soudain sèche.**

- Tanaka Koki…**, répéta doucement Kazuya. **Je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas de ce nom. Comment me connaissez-vous ?

- On était amis…

- Amis ? Vraiment ?

**Koki le regarda en silence. Il semblait vraiment perturbé de ne pas se souvenir. Il regarda brièvement par la fenêtre et constata que son arrêt était le prochain. Mais il ne voulait pas descendre maintenant.**

- Est-ce que vous avez un peu de temps ? **demanda soudain son voisin.** Est-ce que ça vous dit de prendre un verre ? On pourra discuter plus longuement.

**Koki s'empressa d'accepter. Il y avait un mystère là-dessous qu'il avait hâte de percer. Ils descendirent tout deux à son arrêt puis se dirigèrent vers un petit café. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent dans un silence pesant et embarrassé.**

- Vous avez dit qu'on était amis, c'est ça ? **reprit Kazuya.** Est-ce que vous pouvez me rappeler quand c'était ?

**Koki le regarda un moment en silence, puis lui répondit.**

- La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré on avait 7 ans**, expliqua-t-il.** On habitait dans le même quartier et on allait dans la même école.

- Jusqu'à quel âge ?

- 18 ans**, répondit Koki en fronçant les sourcils.**

- Pendant 11 ans…

**Le jeune homme semblait choqué et triste à la fois. Koki ne comprenait plus rien. L'avait-il vraiment oublié. Est-ce que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble n'était rien pour lui ?**

- Je suis désolé, vous ne devez pas comprendre**, reprit Kazuya doucement.** Je vous dois des explications je pense.

**Un léger silence se fit, puis il reprit.**

- Je souffre d'amnésie. J'ai eu un accident il y a trois ans et je ne me souviens de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Enfin ce n'est plus tout à fait exact puisque maintenant ma famille et mes proches m'ont raconté mon histoire, donc j'en ai une petite idée. Je suis vraiment désolé si je vous ais blessé à ne pas vous reconnaître.

- J'avoue que je me suis posé des questions, mais je comprends maintenant**, répondit Koki encore sous le choc.**

**Tout s'expliquait et il en était d'ailleurs un peu rassuré. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il l'avait oublié, cela n'avait pas été intentionnel.**

- Vous n'avez probablement pas de photos sur vous**, demanda Kazuya en souriant de sa requête étrange. **Parfois, j'ai des images qui me reviennent en voyant des photos.

- Si, j'en ai une**, s'exclama Koki.**

**Il attrapa son portefeuille et en sortit une photo, qu'il regarda un moment en souriant avant de la lui tendre.**

- Vous allez peut être trouver ça bizarre que je l'ai encore sur moi, mais je ne me suis jamais résolu à l'enlever.

- On avait l'air proche**, remarqua le jeune homme en observant l'image en souriant tristement.**

- Vous étiez mon meilleur ami**, avoua Koki.**

- Mais comment on s'est perdu de vue ? Si on était si proches…

- Vous avez déménagés.

- Et on n'est pas resté en contact ? **s'étonna-t-il.**

- Au début si, on s'écrivait et on se téléphonait mais au bout d'un moment…

- Au bout d'un moment ? **l'encouragea-t-il à continuer.**

- Vous avez cessé de me répondre.

**Il vit son voisin ouvrir sa bouche sous la surprise, puis reporter son attention sur la photo.**

- Je suis désolé**, murmura-t-il.** Est-ce que… est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ?

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais su. J'ai supposé que vous aviez trouvé de nouveaux amis.

**Kazuya ne répondit pas mais semblait plus triste que jamais. Cela devait vraiment lui peser de ne se rappeler de rien, et Koki le comprenait, même si ça faisait mal. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner de réponses aux questions qu'ils s'étaient posées et reposées pendant tout ce temps.**

- Et aujourd'hui vous allez bien ? **demanda-t-il tout de même inquiet de sa santé.**

- Ça va. Parfois j'ai des images qui me reviennent. Mais parfois c'est l'inverse. Il m'arrive d'oublier une journée, ou parfois même une semaine entière. D'après les médecins ce serait normal et passager… mais ça fait quand même plus de deux ans que ça dure.

- Quel genre d'accident était-ce ?

- On m'a dit que j'avais été renversé par une voiture et que ma tête avait subit un grand choc. Je suis resté presque quatre mois dans le coma.

**Koki baissa les yeux, et un détail le frappa soudain. Son ancien ami jouait avec une bague…**

- Vous êtes marié ?

- Ah oui, depuis deux ans**, répondit-il en regardant son alliance.** Ça fait peut être cliché, mais ma femme est l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de moi.

- C'est un moyen comme un autre de se rencontrer**, remarqua Koki en essayant de sourire.**

- D'ailleurs je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller, elle va commencer à s'inquiéter.

- Oui, je comprends.

**Ils se relevèrent en silence et Kazuya insista pour payer aussi sa consommation. Ils sortirent finalement du café d'un pas lent.**

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ? **proposa Kazuya.**

- Je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée**, répondit Koki.**

- Oui, je comprends, désolé**, s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant lentement avant de se détourner.**

**Koki ne réagit pas et le regarda simplement s'éloigner. Il avait mal. Très mal. Toutes ses anciennes blessures venaient de se rouvrir. Toutes ces questions, toutes ces images, tous ces souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui donnant le vertige.**

**Il se détourna finalement lui aussi et rentra chez lui d'un pas éteint. Cela faisait plus mal que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Pendant toutes ces années il avait voulut le revoir pour comprendre. Mais maintenant, il regrettait de l'avoir revu. Il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance.**

**Cependant, tous les matins Koki le revoyait dans ce train. Il essayait de ne pas le regarder, de l'oublier, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quelque fois, leurs regards se croisaient, et à chaque fois une nouvelle blessure s'ouvrait en lui. Il paraissait triste, et perdu. Et Koki comprenait aussi qu'il s'en voulait pour son comportement qu'il avait eu dans le passé. Il reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait. Il avait l'impression que sa vie se passait dans ce train. Que ses journées et ses nuits avançaient à une vitesse phénoménale, mais que les moments qu'il passait à proximité de lui s'écoulaient lentement, comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Il se remémorait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, leurs joies, leurs peurs, leurs tristesses. Tout ce qui appartenait au passé et qu'il ne revivrait plus. Mais dans sa peine, il se sentait privilégié, parce que lui n'avait même plus ces souvenirs. Tout ce qu'il devait avoir à leur place c'était un grand vide. Un trou noir et terrifiant. Sans même un dernier regard vers lui, il descendit du train et se dirigea d'un pas éteint vers son travail. Il lui semblait être revenu des années en arrière, quand il avait du surmonter leur séparation. Il avait faillit sombrer, mais il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses études, et ensuite dans ses petits travails à mi-temps qu'il avait enchainés jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il soupira fortement puis plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres en passant la porte de l'entreprise, prêt à remplir avec succès sa journée.**

**Ce soir-là, il monta avec le sourire aux lèvres dans la rame. Il avait permis à la boîte de signer un important contrat avec un revendeur et se sentait fier de lui. Cependant, sitôt entré, son attention se porta sur un petit attroupement sur la gauche. Curieux, il s'avança dans cette direction et découvrit Kazuya, les deux mains plaquées contre sa tête et semblant souffrir énormément. Il s'était appuyé contre les portes fermées pour ne pas tomber. Koki pesta intérieurement en voyant tous les autres passagers le regarder sans tenter de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, puis se fraya un passage jusqu'à son ancien ami.**

- Kazuya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-il, inquiet.**

**Celui-ci releva la tête vers lui et sembla soulagé de le voir. Cependant, son visage était déformé par des grimaces de douleur.**

- C'est rien**, répondit-il d'une voix saccadée. **Ça arrive, c'est rien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, c'est rien.

**Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard la douleur sembla disparaître. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur un siège qui venait de se libérer et s'accroupit devant lui.**

- Ça arrive souvent ?

- De temps en temps.

- C'est dû à quoi ?

- Les souvenirs…, c'est la douleur des souvenirs qui reviennent. Ça me le fait à chaque fois que des images réapparaissent.

- Et tu as un traitement, quelque chose ?... ah mais désolé, je ne devrais pas te tutoyer**, s'excusa-t-il soudain en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.**

- Non, c'est rien, on était amis après tout**, remarqua Kazuya en souriant légèrement. **Non je n'ai plus de traitement, apparemment ça risquerait de retarder les choses.

- Oh, d'accord. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

- Tu ne veux pas retourner dans ce café plutôt ?

- Ce n'est pas prudent, tu devrais rentrer te reposer…

- S'il-te-plait…

**Koki eu soudain l'impression de le revoir quand ils étaient jeune. Quand il faisait ces yeux de chiens battus, il ne pouvait pas résister.**

- D'accord, mais pas longtemps alors.

- Merci.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis à la même table que la dernière fois.**

**- **Je suis désolé d'avoir insisté, mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi**, s'excusa le jeune homme.**

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne se passe pas bien avec ta femme ?

- Si… enfin ça va. C'est juste que, je me sens un peu prisonnier chez moi. C'est étrange comme sensation. Je l'ai toujours ressentie depuis que je me suis réveillé. Mais quand tu es là c'est différent.

- Différent ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas… je ne sens pas de pression ni rien. Désolé, tu ne dois rien comprendre mais c'est très confus dans ma tête.

- C'est bon, je comprends. Ça doit être très perturbant d'avoir oublié une grande partie de sa vie.

- Oui. Parfois j'ai l'impression que la vie que j'ai depuis ce jour n'est pas la mienne. Quand on me raconte des anecdotes ou des évènements de mon passé, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce sont les miens. Je ne revois pas d'images, je ne me rappelle pas des sensations que j'ai eues… c'est vraiment étrange.

- Je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'y es pour rien**, s'amusa Kazuya. **

- Je sais, mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir**, avoua-t-il avec un sourire gêné.**

**Kazuya le regarda un moment en silence.**

- Raconte-moi tout !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je veux tout savoir, comment on s'est rencontré, les conneries qu'on a faites ensemble, tout**, déclara-t-il en riant. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, juste que… j'ai l'impression de te retrouver, et ça fait bizarre. Tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de se voir comme ça. Tu avais peut être une bonne raison de vouloir couper les ponts alors…

- Je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons.

- Quoi ?

- J'en suis sûr, je ne pouvais pas avoir de bonnes raisons. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu abandonner mon meilleur ami comme ça. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

**Koki ne sut quoi répondre. Il était tellement sincère. Et puis ce Kazuya-là n'était pas le même que celui qui l'avait oublié, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.**

- Tu connaissais mes parents ?** demanda soudain Kazuya qui avait perdu son sourire.**

- Oui, j'allais quelques fois chez toi, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien**, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme.**

**Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait parlé de Koki ? S'ils le connaissaient, ils savaient que c'était son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi ? Peut être qu'ils avaient préférés éviter ce sujet sachant qu'ils ne se voyaient plus…**

- On avait d'autres amis ?** demanda-t-il.**

- Oui quelques uns, il y avait Nakamaru, un peureux qui se réfugiait souvent dans les jupes de sa mère, Taguchi, un grand dadais toujours souriant, et Ueda qui ressemblait à une fille mais qui était plus terrifiant que tout les caïds de l'école.

**Kazuya sourit à ces descriptions. Il avait l'impression de les connaitre.**

- Et toi ? Tu étais comment ?

- Moi ? Un branleur avec une tête à faire peur.

- Sérieux ? J'étais ami avec un branleur ?** s'amusa-t-il. **

- Ouais, personne ne comprenait pourquoi on s'entendait si bien**, se rappela Koki avec nostalgie. **

- Et tu es toujours en contact avec eux ?

- On s'est un peu éparpillé au fil des années, mais on essaye de se revoir de temps en temps.

- Tu n'aurais pas de photos dans ton portefeuille magique par hasard ?** rigola-t-il.**

- Non, mais je t'en amènerais si tu veux.

- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil…

**Mais une sonnerie le coupa dans sa phrase. Il s'excusa rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil au message qu'il venait de recevoir.**

- Désolé, je vais devoir y aller**, expliqua-t-il en perdant son sourire.**

- Ta femme ?

-Hm. Elle a tendance à s'inquiéter facilement.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Oui, mais un peu lourd à force**, laissa-t-il échapper en se relevant.**

**Il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'argent de sa poche, mais Koki l'arrêta en disant qu'aujourd'hui c'était pour lui. Kazuya n'insista pas et après un dernier salut, il sortit du café. Il prit la direction de chez lui, sachant qu'il avait quelques minutes de route puisqu'il était descendu une station plus tôt. Mais cela ne le gênait pas, il aurait le temps de réfléchir. Et il avait de quoi. Quand il était avec Koki et qu'il lui parlait de leur passé, il y croyait, comme si quelque chose au fond de lui s'en rappelait. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Pour une fois il savait que c'était bien de sa vie qu'on lui parlait. **

**Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva enfin chez lui.**

- Je suis rentré**, annonça-t-il depuis l'entrée.**

- Tu étais où ?** demanda sa jeune femme quand il entra dans le salon.**

**Kazuya fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas son ton.**

- Avec un ami.

- Un ami ?

- Oui que j'ai rencontré dans le train. Je vais prendre un bain je suis fatigué**, annonça-t-il pour couper court à la conversation. **

**Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain puis ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire et se déshabilla. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir, avec l'impression de voir une autre personne. Après avoir retrouvé Koki, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il ressentait des choses étranges quand il était là. Il le voyait comme une lumière, comme la vérité qu'il cherchait depuis presque trois ans. Parce qu'il avait beau être amnésique, il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Il l'avait toujours sentit. Il se glissa dans l'eau chaude puis se détendit. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait apprit. Quand il lui avait parlé de leurs amis, il savait que ces personnes avaient vraiment existées dans sa vie. Mais quand sa mère lui avait dit qu'il connaissait déjà Reiko avant son accident, il n'arrivait pas y croire. Même si elle était gentille avec lui, et même s'il avait fini par l'épouser sous les insistances de sa mère, elle était toujours une étrangère pour lui. Elle semblait fausse, comme si elle jouait un rôle. Il n'avait jamais rien dit, peut être même qu'il venait juste de s'en apercevoir. Mais Koki, lui, était différent. Il se sentait à l'aise avec lui, en confiance. Il soupira en entendant sa femme le prévenir à travers la porte que le dîner serait bientôt prêt. Il profita quelques minutes encore des bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur son corps puis se lava rapidement et sortit du bain. Il enfila un jogging et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En silence, il aida Reiko avec les derniers préparatifs puis ils se mirent à table.**

- Tu aurais du me le dire que tu sortais avec ton ami**, reprocha-t-elle soudain.**

**Elle ne l'avait pas dit méchamment, mais cela ne plut tout de même pas à Kazuya. Il était quand même libre de faire ce qu'il voulait non ?**

- C'est que ce n'était pas prévu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, évite juste de recommencer d'accord ? Je m'inquiète quand tu ne rentres pas à l'heure.

- Désolé.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ?

**Kazuya hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en parler. Mais après tout, c'était quand même sa femme.**

- C'est un ami d'avant.

- D'avant ? Tu l'as reconnu ?

- Non, c'est lui qui m'a reconnu.

- Comment il s'appelle ?** demanda-t-elle.**

- Tanaka Koki**, répondit le jeune homme.**

**Elle ne fit pas de remarque, mais il était sûr qu'il l'avait vu réagir à ce nom.**

- Tu le connais ?

- Non, non pas du tout**, s'empressa-t-elle de dénier. **Et de quoi vous avez parlé ? Du passé ?

- Un peu de tout**, répondit-il vaguement.**

**Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation, on aurait dit un interrogatoire. Cependant, elle n'insista pas.**

- C'est bien, je suis contente pour toi**, répondit-elle simplement en souriant.**

- Moi aussi je suis content de l'avoir retrouvé. Ça fait un morceau de plus.

**Ils terminèrent le repas en silence, puis Kazuya alla s'allonger, laissant sa femme ranger un peu. Quand elle arriva enfin, il posa son journal sportif et éteignit la lumière. Il la sentit se coller contre lui mais ne fit aucun geste. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il n'arrivait plus à la toucher, ne serait-ce que pour la prendre dans ses bras. Plus le temps passait et plus elle lui semblait être une étrangère. Il avait finit par se poser des questions, et il en avait conclut qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Il avait sûrement prit sa reconnaissance pour de l'amour. Elle s'était tellement bien occupée de lui quand il était à l'hôpital qu'il se sentait redevable envers elle. Et puis sa mère lui avait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis déjà quelques temps, et elle avait insisté, lui disant qu'elle ferait une femme parfaite. Et Kazuya avait cédé. A cette époque il était encore déboussolé, il n'était sortit de l'hôpital que depuis quelques mois et n'avait pas plus réfléchit. Aujourd'hui il le regrettait. Il se retourna dans le lit, lui tournant le dos, et tenta de s'endormir.**

**Le lendemain, il avait retrouvé avec joie Koki dans le train. Celui-ci lui avait amené des photos de leurs amis et il avait été heureux de pouvoir mettre des visages sur des noms. Ils avaient ensuite un peu parlé, mais l'arrêt de Koki arriva bien vite et ils se séparèrent avec le sourire. Ce jour-là, Kazuya termina plus tôt que d'habitude. Il décida de passer rapidement chez lui pour se changer puis d'aller faire un peu de sport. Il hésitait encore entre aller courir et faire un tour au club de baseball du quartier. Cependant, quand il arriva chez lui et qu'il vit les chaussures de sa mère dans l'entrée, il perdit son sourire. Il les entendait parler, ne l'ayant sûrement pas entendu rentrer. Sans bruit, il s'approcha doucement et écouta leur conversation.**

- Tu as bien fait de m'en parler Reiko. C'est vraiment un gros problème. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne revoit jamais ce garçon**, entendit-il sa mère dire.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas l'empêcher de le voir, il se poserait des questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est resté vague.

- Essaie d'en savoir plus alors, je ne veux pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. S'il faut on fera pression sur ce garçon pour qu'il disparaisse de la vie de mon fils.

- Mais même aujourd'hui cela représente un risque ?

- Malheureusement je crains que oui.

**Kazuya ne put en entendre plus. Sans bruit, il fit demi-tour, attrapa ses chaussures et sortit sur le palier. Il se sentait mal. Ses craintes s'étaient confirmées. C'était même plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il enfila ses escarpins et prit les escaliers pour redescendre. Il se dirigea vers un petit parc tout près de chez lui et s'assit sur un banc. **

**Pourquoi sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il revoit Koki ? Qu'avait-elle fait de si important pour qu'elle ne veuille pas que cela soit réduit à néant ? Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Koki représentait-il un risque ? Il ne comprenait pas. Une violente migraine le prit. Il encercla sa tête de ses mains et se pencha en avant sous la douleur. Des images défilaient à grande vitesse dans son esprit. Un parc, un terrain de baseball, un sourire, une salle de classe, une main tendue. La douleur était atroce et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Il n'avait encore jamais vu autant d'images d'un seul coup. Et puis les visions disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Essoufflé, Kazuya reprit lentement ses esprits. Le sourire qu'il venait de voir était celui de Koki, il en était sûr. Il était enfant mais il savait que c'était lui, et il était content de l'avoir vu.**

**Il resta encore quelques temps sur son banc, essayant de se rappeler à quoi correspondaient ces images, mais voyant l'heure tourner, il se décida finalement à rentrer. Revenu dans son entrée, il signala sa présence et sa femme vint l'accueillir avec le sourire. Mais Kazuya ne la verrait plus jamais comme avant. Il allait devoir surveiller tout ce qu'il dirait.**

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?** demanda-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.**

- Oh oui comme d'habitude, j'ai fait le ménage et le repassage.

- Tu sais je vais mieux maintenant, tu devrais reprendre le travail. Ça ne doit pas être très amusant de rester enfermée ici sans voir personne.

- C'est gentil, mais cette vie me convient maintenant. Et puis je peux m'occuper de toi**, ajouta-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.**

**Avec effort, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.**

- Tu veux que je fasse le dîner ce soir ?

- Non laisse je vais le faire…

- Non, toi tu te reposes, tu en as assez fait aujourd'hui**, insista-t-il en s'écartant.**

**Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon. Rien n'indiquait que sa mère était encore là quelques instants plus tôt. Il soupira en ouvrant le frigo puis se mit au travail, ses pensées le ramenant sans cesse à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.**

**Les jours passèrent. Il ne parlait plus de Koki à la maison, mais il appréciait de plus en plus passer du temps avec lui. La plupart du temps, il se voyait dans le train, mais parfois, Kazuya prétextait une sortie entre collègues et ils se voyaient au petit café qui était désormais leur repère. Pendant ces moments-là, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Parfois Koki lui racontait leur passé commun, ce qui faisait toujours plaisir à Kazuya. Mais en général, il parlait du travail, des évènements qui se produisaient dans le monde, de politique parfois. Kazuya ne lui avait pas rapporté la conversation qu'il avait surprise. Il venait de retrouver un ami et il ne voulait pas que le passé les sépare à nouveau.**

**Surtout que Koki avait un effet bénéfique sur sa mémoire. De plus en plus souvent, il revoyait de nouvelles images, parfois en rapport avec ce que Koki lui avait raconté. C'était la nuit qu'elles apparaissaient le plus souvent et elles n'étaient plus aussi douloureuses qu'avant. Et plus ses souvenirs revenaient, plus cette impression de vivre une vie qui n'était pas la sienne s'accentuait. Lorsqu'il avait revu sa mère, il avait eu peur qu'elle lui pose des questions, mais heureusement, elle n'avait rien dit, et lui avait tenté d'agir le plus normalement possible. **

**Assis sur le pied de son lit, il repensait à toutes ces choses. Il n'entendit pas sa femme venir s'agenouiller derrière lui et réagit à peine lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.**

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kazuya-kun ?** demanda-t-elle contre son oreille.**

- Rien, je crois que je suis juste fatigué**, se justifia-t-il, n'ayant pas du tout envie de lui raconter ses inquiétudes. **

**Il savait qu'elle s'empresserait de tout aller raconter à sa mère.**

- Tu ne fais plus de progrès en ce moment**, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.**

**Bien sûr que si il en faisait, comme jamais auparavant. Seulement il ne lui disait pas.**

- Le médecin a dit que ça prendrait du temps.

**Elle commença à embrasser la peau tendre de son cou, et Kazuya se laissa faire. Peu à peu, elle devint plus entreprenante et il suivit le mouvement, sans réfléchir. Il se retourna et l'allongea sous lui, puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser et que ses mains se posaient sur son corps, une nouvelle image le frappa, mêlée à des sensations. Il sentait d'autres lèvres sur les siennes, d'autres mains sur sa peau, qui lui apportaient bien plus de sensations que Reiko ne pourrait jamais provoquer en lui. Il se figea, les yeux fermés, tentant de voir un visage, mais rien. Tout restait flou et il en était frustré. Il se décala soudain et laissa sa femme en plan pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. **

**Appuyé contre le lavabo, il tenta de réfléchir. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie avant. Alors qui pouvait bien être cette personne. Bien sûr, sa mère n'avait pas forcément été au courant de tout. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir des réponses tout de suite, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Il soupira puis regagna sa chambre. Sa femme s'était couchée sans l'attendre et lui tournait le dos. Il se sentait un peu mal pour elle, mais il ne chercha pas à s'excuser ou à s'expliquer. Il se coucha à son tour et attendit le sommeil, essayant de toutes ses forces de repousser ces images qui le troublaient tant.**

**Quelques jours plus tard, il fut content de voir Koki monter à son arrêt habituel. Il avait fait exprès de laisser passer le train précédent pour pouvoir le voir ce soir aussi. Il ressentait désormais comme un besoin de le voir aussi souvent que possible. Un sourire illumina le visage de son ami quand il le vit s'avancer vers lui. Apparemment, le plaisir était partagé. Comme d'habitude, ils parlèrent de leur journée de travail, des souvenirs de Kazuya, mais aussi du temps qui avait tourné à l'orage dans l'après-midi. Et à peine le sujet abordé, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et une grande secousse se fit ressentir. Kazuya perdit l'équilibre et cru se fracasser la tête contre les vitres, mais des mains l'avaient retenu.**

- Ça va ?** demanda Koki qui l'aida à retrouver son aplomb. **

**Mais Kazuya ne répondit pas. Cette sensation. Ces frissons qui partaient de là où il avait posé ses mains sur lui et qui se transmettaient à tout son corps. Et cette chaleur. Tous ces sentiments si agréables. Ils ressemblaient tellement à ceux qu'il avait retrouvés l'autre soir. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa le sien. L'intensité qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui fit à la fois plaisir et peur. Que se passait-il ?**

- Kazuya ?

- Oui, désolé, tout va bien, c'est bon**, répondit-il en retrouvant ses esprits. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Le train s'est immobilisé. Il a du y avoir une coupure de courant à cause de l'orage. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Ah, d'accord. Merci de m'avoir retenu.

- De rien. Ça aurait pu être dangereux que tu te cognes à nouveau la tête non ?

- Oui, ou ça aurait pu faire revenir tout mes souvenirs d'un coup**, remarqua-t-il en souriant, se rappelant ce que le médecin lui avait dit.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, les lumières se rallumèrent et le train redémarra. Tout les deux perdus dans leurs réflexions, ils ne pensèrent pas à parler, et bientôt, Koki dû descendre du train. Il salua son ami puis sortit sur le quai. Il rentra chez lui en laissant la forte pluie lui rafraichir les idées. Il avait faillit craquer, et il s'en voulait. Ils avaient toujours été tactiles quand ils étaient jeunes, et il devait bien avouer que cela lui manquait maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.**

**De nouveaux jours passèrent. Kazuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait ressentit cette fois-là. Désormais, lorsque son regard se perdait sur ses lèvres, il se demandait quel goût elles avaient. Et quand il se tenait un peu trop près, il remplissait ses poumons de son odeur. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il ressentait ça. Pourquoi il lui faisait soudain cet effet-là. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour être attiré de cette façon par un homme. Pourtant lui se comportait normalement avec lui, il n'avait aucun geste déplacé, aucun regard appuyé, ni rien qui aurait pu lui confirmer qu'il ressentait la même chose. Cela devait donc venir de lui. Peut être qu'inconsciemment, il avait besoin de contact physique, et comme il était la seule personne à laquelle il parlait hormis sa femme, peut être qu'il avait reporté ce besoin sur lui. Il avait essayé de réprimer ces envies, de les enfouir au fin fond de son âme et de les oublier, mais elles resurgissaient toujours quand il était là.**

**Il se coucha une nouvelle fois avec les pensées embrouillées et pleines de questions. Ces derniers temps, il était tellement soucieux concernant ce qu'il ressentait envers Koki qu'il avait complètement oublié sa mère et tous les secrets qu'elle semblait vouloir conserver. Il n'avait pas non plus montré trop d'attention envers sa femme. Il savait qu'elle devait en souffrir, mais il n'y pouvait rien. L'indifférence s'immisçait entre eux et Kazuya s'en satisfaisait. Peut être espérait-il qu'ainsi elle se lasse et qu'elle parte. Il éloigna ses pensées de Reiko, et c'est avec l'image du visage souriant de Koki en tête qu'il s'endormit enfin.**

**Des lèvres s'étaient emparées des siennes, des mains couraient sur son corps nu. Il voyait un torse le surplomber. Un torse d'homme. Il sentait ses caresses, ses baisers, ses soupirs. Il sentait leurs excitations se frotter lascivement l'une contre l'autre, éveillant un désir et une faim énorme. Cette bouche s'aventura sur son propre torse et les sensations qu'il ressentit alors surpassèrent tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent. Il était partout à la fois, et lui, perdu dans ses émotions, ne savait plus ce qui était touché de ce qui était souvenir. La bouche gourmande se referma sur sa virilité, lui faisant éprouver d'autres sensations encore, toujours plus fortes. Puis il sentit la chaleur l'entourant s'évanouir, et la bouche remonta sur son torse, puis sur ses lèvres. Il s'était complètement abandonné à cet homme. Avec délice. Avec envie. Il rouvrit les yeux et put enfin voir son visage. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux marron débordant d'amour et de douceur, une bouche attirante et affolante, un petit grain de beauté sur le bout de son nez. Il connaissait ce visage par cœur mais ne se lasserait jamais de le contempler. Devenu incontrôlable, son corps agit de sa propre volonté et son bassin se souleva. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait encore plus de sensations, plus de plaisirs, mais surtout qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il le vit sourire, puis son visage disparut et il fixa le plafond. Quelques instants plus tard, il ressentit une vive douleur, qui dura plusieurs minutes, puis un soulagement, et une douleur plus grande encore. Mais cette souffrance se changea rapidement en vagues de plaisir. Elles envahirent tout son être, le perdant dans des méandres sans fins, où seul leur amour coulait à flot. Il sentait son corps s'enfoncer dans le sien, il sentait ses mains agrippées à ses hanches, il entendait ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Il entendait aussi ses propres petits cris, il percevait les battements de son cœur et cru qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, il les referma et se sentit partir dans un autre monde.**

**Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et resta de longs instants allongé, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité de la chambre, cherchant son souffle. Après plusieurs minutes ainsi, il retrouva finalement ses esprits. Il avait rêvé. Il avait rêvé qu'il faisait l'amour avec Koki. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui et comprit que sa femme dormait encore. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, se demandant comment un simple rêve avait pu autant l'exciter. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui mais ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. La faible luminosité provenant de la fenêtre lui suffisait. Il s'appuya de ses mains sur le lavabo, cherchant à reprendre son calme. Mais des images lui revinrent. Des images qui semblaient si réelles. Il revoyait son corps nu pressé contre le sien, son visage amoureux penché au dessus de lui. Mais soudain un détail le frappa. Son visage. Ce n'était pas celui du Koki actuel, mais celui de l'adolescent qu'il avait vu sur la photo qu'il lui avait montrée. Il releva la tête et croisa son propre regard dans le miroir. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Ce qu'il venait de vivre, ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un souvenir. Un souvenir qui avait gardé le moindre détail, la moindre sensation qu'il avait éprouvée ce jour-là. Il avait fait l'amour avec Koki. Il était amoureux de Koki. Et même s'il ne se rappelait que de ça, il pouvait ressentir la puissance des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui. Ses envies étranges de ces derniers jours s'expliquaient finalement. C'était son corps qui voulait retrouver le sien. Son corps qui voulait lui rappeler que cet homme était plus qu'un ami, devait être bien plus qu'un ami. **

**Il soupira et baissa à nouveau la tête. Cette découverte ne l'avait pas calmé. Il était toujours autant excité, et ces images revenaient sans cesse. Résigné, il ferma les yeux et, tandis que sa main descendait vers son bas ventre, il laissa ces souvenirs l'envahir et guider ses gestes. A peine quelques instants plus tard, la tension qui l'habitait se libéra enfin, dans un soupir portant son nom. Après avoir reprit quelque peu son souffle, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, puis croisa à nouveau son regard dans la glace. L'esprit vide de toutes questions, il n'avait plus qu'une seule certitude : il aimait Koki.**

**Le lendemain matin, il attendait avec appréhension d'arriver à l'arrêt de Koki. Pourtant, il constata avec déception qu'il n'était pas là. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de son absence quand il se rappela soudain qu'il lui avait dit avoir prit sa journée. Il soupira et se résigna à devoir attendre encore avant de le revoir. En se réveillant ce matin, il avait toujours ces images dans sa tête, mais il avait commencé à douter. Peut être que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, peut être qu'il avait superposé l'image de Koki qu'il avait vu sur la photo avec un fantasme enfouit au fond de lui. Peut être que rien de tout ça ne s'était vraiment passé. Et même si ça avait vraiment eu lieu, c'était il y avait des années. Tout avait changé depuis cette époque.**

**Il passa la journée perdu dans ses pensées, à essayer de voir d'autres images, de se souvenir d'autres moments vécus avec lui, mais rien ne vint. Il s'était fait réprimander quelques fois pour son manque d'attention, et en milieu d'après-midi, las de le rappeler à l'ordre, son patron lui avait dit de rentrer chez lui et de se reposer. Embarrassé, il s'était excusé, mais son patron connaissait ses problèmes et il avait insisté. Il avait bien travaillé ces derniers mois et méritait bien quelques heures de repos. **

**Heureux de cette liberté, Kazuya avait quitté son travail et s'était rendu rapidement à la station de métro. C'était une occasion en or pour aller voir Koki. Un jour il lui avait donné son adresse sur un morceau de papier, en disant qu'il pouvait venir quand il le voulait. Kazuya avait fait le pari de miser sur sa mémoire et l'avait apprise par cœur avant de jeter le papier dans une poubelle publique, ne voulant pas qu'elle tombe entre de « mauvaises mains ». **

**Après le trajet en train et quelques minutes de recherche, il se trouva enfin au pied de son immeuble. Il entra à l'intérieur et prit l'escalier pour monter les trois étages qui le séparait de son appartement. Il se sentait soudain nerveux, et il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait dire pour justifier sa présence. Il avança dans le couloir, et trouva finalement sa porte. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il frappa trois coups et attendit.**

Koki se releva de son canapé et se dirigea vers sa porte, intrigué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de la visite. Il ouvrit et resta stupéfait.

- Kazuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda-t-il en se reculant pour lui permettre de rentrer.**

**Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, et Koki n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il pouvait penser. Et puis soudain il avança, encadra son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa. Koki cru défaillir. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir à nouveau sentir cette sensation contre ses lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade.**

- Qu'est-ce que…**, commença-t-il quand il eut relâché sa bouche.**

**Mais il ne put continuer plus loin. Kazuya l'avait coupé, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.**

- Je m'en souviens. On a fait l'amour. Et on s'aimait.

**Il s'en souvenait ? Il se souvenait de lui ? Le visage de Koki s'illumina à son tour. Il ne put résister plus longtemps et s'empara de sa bouche avec passion. Kazuya répondit immédiatement, et bientôt, leurs langues se frôlèrent, puis se redécouvrirent avec ardeur. Ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'à leur amour retrouvé sans plus se soucier du reste.**

**Les mains de Kazuya partaient déjà à la découverte du corps de Koki. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur son dos et son corps se pressa contre le sien. Mais le brun rompit le baiser et le repoussa.**

- Désolé Kazuya, je ne peux pas faire ça…**, murmura-t-il.**

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta femme…

- Oublie-la**, répondit-il sur un ton déterminé.**

**Pour couper court à ses protestations, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et il fut satisfait quand son amant craqua enfin et participa à l'échange. La fièvre les reprit. Kazuya enleva rapidement le t-shirt qui l'empêchait d'explorer sa peau brune. Il était avide de sensation. Avide de revivre ce souvenir. Et avide d'en retrouver de nouveaux.**

**Tout en reculant doucement pour les entraîner vers la chambre, Koki enleva sa cravate et délaissa ses épaules de sa veste de costume. Il défit ensuite un à un les boutons de sa chemise et caressa avec délice la peau douce de son torse. Leurs bouches, elles, ne se quittaient que quelques instants pour reprendre un peu d'air, puis se retrouvaient avec tout autant de ferveur. **

**Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre, Koki fit tomber la chemise blanche à terre et allongea Kazuya sur le lit. Il se positionna au dessus de lui et reprit tendrement sa bouche. La passion sembla se calmer et la douceur prit le dessus. Après ce baiser, il contempla son visage souriant, s'attardant sur ses yeux noisette qui avaient retrouvés leur éclat qui le fascinait tant. Il passa une main sur sa tempe, dégageant quelques mèches de doux cheveux. Kazuya ferma un instant les yeux sous l'agréable de cette caresse.**

- Le jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, c'était la première fois qu'on le faisait ? **demanda-t-il en rouvrant les paupières.**

- Oui, un des plus beaux jours de ma vie**, répondit-il en souriant à ce souvenir. **Tu sais je n'ai pas mentit ce jour-là. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Kazu.

- Tu m'aimes encore ?

- Hm. Plus que tout.

- J'aimerais te dire que moi non plus je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, mais j'en sais rien**, murmura-t-il tristement.**

- Oublie ça pour le moment d'accord ?

- Tu as raison, on verra ça plus tard**, répondit Kazuya en retrouvant le sourire. **

**Il releva la tête et déposa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes puis la reposa sur l'oreiller.**

- Et il y a eu d'autre fois après ?** demanda-t-il curieux.**

- Quelques unes oui.

- C'est quoi ce sourire en coin ?

- Disons que tu étais très… insatiable.

- Insatiable ? Moi ?

- Oui toi**, rigola Koki en plaquant un bisou sur le bout de son nez.**

- C'est facile de tout mettre sur le dos de celui qui ne se souvient de rien.

- Quand tu t'en souviendras tu verras que j'ai raison.

- Si tu le dis… Et il y a eu des endroits insolites ?

- Hmm, on peut dire ça oui**, fit Koki en faisant semblant de réfléchir.**

- Où ?

- Tu le découvriras toi-même, ce n'est pas marrant si je te dis tout.

**Kazuya fit une moue boudeuse mais ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant. Koki profita de son silence pour parcourir son torse avec sa bouche. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers une zone sous son cœur.**

- Tu vas où comme ça ?** s'amusa Kazuya.**

- Là où je sais que tu réagiras.

- Ça ne fera rien ici…

- Ah tu crois ça ?

**Et sans plus attendre, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau et commença à malmener la zone. La réaction ne se fit pas espérer et un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Kazuya.**

- Comment tu…

- Je te connais pas cœur Kazuya**, lui rappela Koki.**

**Il continua son cheminement sur la peau pâle s'attardant sur des points qui le faisaient gémir. Kazuya avait fermé les yeux sous les sensations, et des images lui envahirent bientôt l'esprit.**

- Ton lit.

- Hein ?

- On l'a fait dans ton lit.

- Oui, et pas qu'une fois d'ailleurs**, s'amusa Koki.**

**Sa langue trouva son nombril et s'amusa avec quelques instants.**

- Mon lit aussi.

- Non, on ne l'a jamais fait chez toi**, répliqua Koki en relevant les yeux vers son visage.**

- Alors c'était où ? Ce n'est pas chez toi j'en suis sûr, c'est différent.

- Tu vois la couleur des draps ?** demanda le brun en fixant ses yeux fermés.**

- Noirs**, finit-il par répondre après avoir froncé les sourcils. **

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois d'autre ?** continua Koki en revenant vers lui.**

**Il s'allongea contre son corps et reprit ses caresses dans ses cheveux. Kazuya paraissait perdu dans une réflexion intense, à la recherche de ses souvenirs perdus.**

- Une odeur… des roses, il y avait des roses**, comprit-il en rouvrant les yeux.**

- C'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin. J'avais loué une chambre d'hôtel.

- Et tu avais mis des roses partout ?

- Oui**, avoua-t-il.**

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais un branleur à cette époque…**, insinua-t-il en souriant.**

- On peut être branleur et romantique en même temps tu sais.

**Cette remarque fit rire Kazuya. **

- En tout cas c'était beau. Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi…

- Tu m'as déjà remercié tu sais**, s'amusa Koki. **

- Je m'en doute, mais comme…

- Shht, je sais, j'ai compris Kazu**, le coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.**

**Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent. La passion reprit bientôt le dessus, et Koki continua d'explorer son corps. Il malmenait la fine peau entre ses clavicules quand Kazuya reprit la parole.**

- Les escaliers ! On l'a fait dans les escaliers !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, je m'en souviens. On était tellement pressé ce jour-là qu'on n'a même pas eu le temps d'arriver dans ma chambre**, se rappela-t-il.**

**Il vit Kazuya sourire, mais comme il ne répondit pas, il reprit là où il avait été coupé. Il refit le chemin qu'il avait prit un peu plus tôt sur son torse, puis arriva bientôt à la barrière de sa ceinture. Il ouvrit lentement la boucle et s'attaquait à la fermeture du pantalon quand il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu.**

- Non, j'y crois pas !

- Quoi ?

- Les toilettes du lycée, comment on a pu faire ça dans un endroit pareil !

- Et c'est toi qui demande ça**, s'amusa malgré tout Koki. **Tu m'as traîné jusque là-bas et à peine la porte refermée tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus.

- Ah ? Mais j'étais vraiment un pervers**, remarqua-t-il en souriant.**

- Je dirais plus obsédé…

- Et amoureux, pour ma défense.

- Si tu veux… Mais je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Hm, vas-y.

- Je comprends que tu sois heureux de retrouver tout ces souvenirs, mais est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de parler ? On ne va jamais y arriver sinon.

- Désolé, tu as raison, je me tais, pardon**, s'excusa-t-il. **

- A moins que tu ne veuilles pas aller plus loin**, ajouta Koki en comprenant que cela puisse faire trop d'un coup pour lui.**

- Non mais t'arrête de dire des conneries ! Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis cette nuit !

- Cette nuit ?

**A la surprise de Koki, il vit ses joues se teinter de rose.**

- Rien, j'ai juste… rêvé de toi. Enfin c'était pas un rêve, plus un souvenir.

- Quel genre de souvenir ?** demanda Koki, curieux.**

- Le genre qui te force à aller t'enfermer dans la salle de bain**, avoua-t-il en se cachant le visage avec ses mains.**

**Koki ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette révélation. Il était touché par son attitude trop craquante, mais aussi par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il décida alors d'accélérer les choses. Après un baiser sur son nombril, il entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon, puis son boxer. Sa gorge se serra quand il découvrit sa virilité tendue. Tout était allé si vite. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait été persuadé que son amour pour lui était mort, et qu'il l'avait complètement oublié. Mais aujourd'hui il était là, dans ses bras, et prêt à s'offrir à lui une nouvelle fois. Il entreprit alors de remplir ses gestes d'amour, de faire passer ses sentiments en eux. L'entendre soupirer et gémir sous ses attentions lui chavira le cœur, et quand, dans un spasme, il se libéra dans sa bouche, il avala chaque goutte de ce nectar divin.**

**Il remonta ensuite son visage vers le sien et embrassa chacune de ses paupières fermées. Il l'observa ensuite revenir de ses émotions en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Kazuya ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard et quémanda immédiatement un baiser, que Koki lui offrit avec plaisir. Leurs langues joutaient entre elles avec délice quand Kazuya stoppa le baiser.**

- Attends**, demanda-t-il d'une voix coupée.**

**Intrigué, Koki le regarda faire en silence. Il ramena ses deux mains sur son torse, et il le vit retirer son alliance puis la poser sur la table de nuit.**

- Désolé.

- Non ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. D'ailleurs on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là je pense.

- Non ! S'il-te-plait…**, le supplia-t-il.**

- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

- Non, j'en suis sûr. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée tu sais.

- Mais tu peux lui faire de la peine avec ça.

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas arrêter pour autant. Elle s'en remettra. Et je sais qu'au fond d'elle elle sait déjà que notre mariage est voué à l'échec.

- Pourquoi tu l'as épousée ?

- Ma mère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle ferait une bonne femme. Et elle m'a dit aussi que je la connaissais avant l'accident et qu'on s'entendait bien. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'elle, et je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne la connaissais pas avant.

- Vous vous êtes mariés peu de temps après l'accident**, remarqua Koki en se souvenant qu'il lui avait dit être marié depuis deux ans.**

- Oui, je venais à peine de sortir de l'hôpital. A cette époque j'étais complètement déboussolé, je croyais que sans souvenirs je ne pouvais plus avoir de vie. Je n'avais plus d'amis, plus de travail… en admettant que j'ai eu tout ça avant d'ailleurs… Alors j'ai cédé à ma mère, en me disant qu'elle au moins serait toujours là. Mais ce jour-là j'ai fait une grave erreur. Si j'avais attendu ne serait-ce que quelques mois, je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

- Ça a du être dur pour toi, je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir.

- Mais ne parlons plus de ça d'accord**, demanda soudain Kazuya.**

**D'une main sur sa nuque, il rapprocha Koki de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça, mais simplement profiter de sa présence. Il se rappelait de toutes ces sensations, et de nouvelles images se présentaient sans cesse à son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas celles qu'il aurait aimé voir à cet instant.**

- Dis Koki**, appela-t-il alors que la bouche de son amant avait retrouvé le chemin de son torse.**

- Hm ?

- Je suis désavantagé moi**, se plaignit-il.**

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu me connaissais par cœur, mais moi je ne m'en souviens pas, je ne sais plus où te toucher pour te faire réagir.

**Koki prit quelques instants avant de répondre.**

- Ton cerveau ne s'en souviens plus, mais peut-être que tes mains elles s'en souviennent encore.

- Comment ça ?

- Ça doit être ce qu'on appelle la mémoire tactile si je ne me trompe pas. Tu devrais essayer. Ferme les yeux et n'y pense plus.

**Kazuya s'exécuta, sceptique. Il ferma les paupières puis posa ses mains dans son dos. Koki se réempara de ses lèvres et il se laissa aller, entrainé dans ce baiser. Sans réfléchir, il balada ses mains sur la peau nue. Il la sentait frémir sous son passage. Instinctivement, il en descendit une jusqu'à ses reins et, du bout d'un doigt, il s'immisça légèrement dans le sillon entre ses fesses, puis d'un geste rapide, il le ramena vers ses reins. Il entendit Koki gémir fortement dans le baiser, et sa peau se recouvrit d'une fine chaire de poule.**

- Tu vois que tu t'en souviens**, remarqua le brun en souriant. **

- Hm, tu avais raison**, lui accorda Kazuya sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. **Et tu sais quoi ? Je te préfère maintenant, tu es bien plus sexy et attirant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?** s'amusa Koki.**

- Avant je sentais tes os, maintenant au moins c'est plus doux et plus agréable à toucher.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus moelleux maintenant**, confirma Koki en enfonçant un doigt dans son ventre blanc, ce qui lui fit lâcher un petit cri de surprise et rouvrir les yeux. **

**Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis leurs bouches se retrouvèrent. Kazuya fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et il lui enleva petit à petit son pantalon de jogging gris. Koki l'aida pour la fin et ils se retrouvèrent enfin nus, l'un contre l'autre. Kazuya vint titiller un moment le sexe tendu de son amant de ses doigts, puis d'un regard, il lui fit comprendre que le moment était venu.**

**Leurs deux corps se retrouvèrent enfin complètement, et entamèrent une danse dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Sous la puissance du plaisir, ils avaient tout deux l'impression de revivre après toutes ces années passées à survivre loin l'un de l'autre. Ils profitèrent au maximum de ce moment, ne sachant ce qui les attendrait à l'avenir.**

**Kazuya se réveilla presque en sursaut. Cependant, des caresses sur son bras le rassurèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard de Koki. La pièce était dans une semi-obscurité apaisante. La nuit était tombée au dehors, et seule une lampe de chevet diffusait sa lumière.**

- Ça va ?** demanda doucement Koki.**

- Hm. Il est quelle heure ?

- 22h.

**Kazuya grogna. Il aurait aimé se rendormir et passer la nuit dans ses bras, mais il savait qu'il n'avait déjà que trop tardé. Koki l'avait compris lui aussi.**

- Je vais te raccompagner**, lui dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.**

- Je suis grand tu sais, je peux rentrer tout seul.

- Je préfère venir, on ne sait jamais**, insista-t-il.**

- Comme tu veux, on restera un peu plus longtemps ensemble comme ça.

**Malgré tout, ils restèrent encore ainsi près d'une demi-heure, puis ils se résignèrent enfin à se lever. Ils se rhabillèrent dans un silence fataliste puis sortirent de l'appartement. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité de la nuit, marchant lentement, comme pour retarder au maximum l'heure de leur séparation. Blottit contre Koki, Kazuya se sentait triste. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu cette idée stupide d'accepter de se marier…**

**Ils arrivèrent beaucoup trop vite à leur goût au pied de l'immeuble de Kazuya. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement dissimulés dans l'ombre du bâtiment, puis se séparèrent en se promettant de se revoir le lendemain dans le train. Koki le regarda disparaitre dans le hall, puis attendit de le voir réapparaitre à la fenêtre de son palier. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois, puis il vit Kazuya revenir devant sa porte avant de l'ouvrir et d'être avalé par les ténèbres de son appartement.**

**Koki soupira puis fit demi-tour. Il se sentait inquiet. Même s'il avait dit ne pas aimer sa femme, il s'en voulait de s'immiscer ainsi dans leur couple. Cependant, il repoussa ces pensées douloureuses pour la soirée. Il serait bien assez tôt pour y penser. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste se fondre dans le bonheur dans lequel ces retrouvailles l'avaient plongé.**

_A suivre..._


	2. Partie 2

**Le lendemain, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le train, mais n'avaient pas échangés beaucoup de paroles. Ils étaient tout les deux heureux et ne regrettaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais leur conscience leur rappelait tout de même la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et instinctivement, ils évitaient tout geste équivoque, car ils savaient par expérience, du moins Koki qui s'en rappelait, que le regard des gens pouvait parfois être blessant quand ils voyaient deux hommes se tenir la main.**

**Pendant quelques jours, ils ne cherchèrent pas à se revoir en dehors du train. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour bien réaliser pleinement qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Pour Kazuya, beaucoup de questions lui occupaient l'esprit. Mais il n'avait pas encore suffisamment de souvenirs pour pouvoir y répondre. Il sentait comme une oppression peser sur lui, et cela gâchait un peu sa joie. **

**Mais presque une semaine après ce jour-là, Kazuya ressentit le besoin de le retrouver seul à seul. De le serrer dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur, bref il avait besoin de sa présence rassurante. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun moyen de le revoir. Il avait déjà invoqué une soirée entre collègues la dernière fois, et cela paraitrait suspect de reprendre la même excuse une semaine après. Sa femme se poserait des questions, si tant est que ça ne soit déjà le cas. L'autre jour, il avait eu du mal à se justifier, prétextant que la soirée n'avait pas été prévue et qu'il n'avait pas pu la prévenir. Il savait que cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement comme ça, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il devait faire.**

**Cependant un matin, il apprit que Koki avait une journée de libre trois jours plus tard. L'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait fermait annuellement à cette date et il se retrouvait en congé forcé. Kazuya eu alors l'idée de poser une journée le même jour, en prenant bien soin de ne pas prévenir sa femme. **

**C'est ainsi que ce jour-là, Kazuya se préparait comme tous les matins à aller au travail. Il prit le même train, mais en descendit seulement un arrêt plus tard. Il fit rapidement le trajet menant à l'immeuble de Koki, puis monta les trois étages et frappa à sa porte. Un Koki en boxer, les cheveux en bataille et encore à moitié endormis lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Ne résistant pas, Kazuya se blottit dans ses bras dès la porte refermée.**

- Tu étais encore au lit ?** demanda-t-il en se doutant de la réponse.**

- Hm.

- Je peux venir ?** quémanda-t-il en se décalant et en le regardant avec une petite bouille craquante.**

- Bien sûr**, acquiesça Koki en lui prenant la main et en le guidant vers la chambre. **Tu devrais te déshabiller d'ailleurs.

- Hein ?

- Si tu froisses ton costume ta femme va se demander ce que tu as fait**, s'amusa Koki en voyant sa réaction.**

- Ah, oui c'est vrai.

**Pendant que son amant se recouchait, il enleva ses vêtements, puis se glissa sous la couette chaude et se pressa contre lui. Après un tendre baiser échangé, il se cala confortablement, posant sa tête contre son torse. Koki l'entoura avec son bras et vint caresser lentement son épaule en de lents mouvements. Il était installé si confortablement qu'il finit par s'endormir. Le voyant assoupis, Koki déposa un doux baiser sur son front, puis se laissa lui aussi emporter par le sommeil. **

**Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard et profitèrent encore du cocon de chaleur et d'amour dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Puis lorsqu'il fut bien réveillé, Kazuya devint plus avide de contact. Il s'allongea sur le corps chaud de Koki et s'empara de ses lèvres. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement et leurs langues se retrouvèrent et jouèrent ensemble pendant de longues minutes. Tout en restant sages, leurs mains se baladèrent sur le corps de l'autre, dispensant des caresses qui amplifiaient les sensations provoquées par leur baiser. Kazuya cru fondre de bonheur tellement ces gestes simples le contentaient. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent enfin et il se redressa, se retrouvant assis sur la taille de Koki, ses deux jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Il détailla un moment son visage qui le regardait, puis son torse. Perdu dans ses pensées, un détail le marqua pourtant.**

- Il doit être important pour toi ce collier**, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en fixant le bijou attaché à son cou. **Tu le portais déjà la dernière fois.

- Oui, c'est quelqu'un de très important pour moi qui me l'a offert, et depuis je ne l'ai jamais quitté.

- Il a du coûter cher non ? Il a l'air d'être en or**, continua-t-il en prenant le petit pendentif entre ses doigts après s'être penché pour le voir de plus prêt.**

- Ça tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi**, s'amusa Koki.**

- Hein ?

- C'est toi qui me l'as offert, idiot. Et tu avais le même.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas…**, murmura Kazuya avec un air déçu sur le visage. **

- Ça reviendra ne t'inquiète pas**, le rassura Koki en le plaquant contre lui d'une main dans son dos.**

**Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et enserra ses bras autour de lui. **

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu non plus dans mes affaires, je me demande ce qu'il est devenu**, se questionna Kazuya un peu pour lui-même. **

**C'était peut être idiot, mais de savoir qu'il avait perdu un objet aussi important lui faisait mal au cœur, et il s'en voulait. Il aurait tellement aimé se rappeler de ce qu'il en avait fait. **

**Un long silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Kazuya garda la tête enfouie contre son cou. Koki comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et il se sentait triste pour lui. Parce que même s'il ne doutait pas que ses souvenirs reviendraient un jour, il savait qu'avoir oublié des choses comme ça devait être frustrant. Il décida alors de lui changer les idées.**

- Tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ce midi ?

- Non, ce que tu voudras ça ira. Je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon.

- Ok.

**Koki embrassa une nouvelle fois son front puis le bascula doucement sur le matelas pour pouvoir se relever. Il enfilait un bas de jogging quand une petite voix s'éleva.**

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Bien sûr**, répondit-il en se retournant, le sourire aux lèvres. **Tu sais cuisiner ?

- Un peu, mais je ne sais pas faire grand chose. En général c'est ma femme qui cuisine.

**Sans rien répondre, Koki fouilla dans son armoire, puis lui tendit un autre pantalon que Kazuya enfila sans tarder. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine et préparèrent gaiment le repas. Kazuya aidait Koki à couper les légumes ou à vérifier la cuisson de certains éléments. Il s'avérait assez doué, même s'il était évident qu'il n'avait pas fait ça très souvent.**

**Ils mangèrent ensuite tranquillement en discutant de choses et d'autres, puis ils allèrent s'installer dans le canapé et lancèrent un film, qu'ils regardèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, au chaud sous une couverture.**

**Pendant que le générique de fin défilait, Koki proposa de sortir un peu, et Kazuya suggéra qu'ils se rendent à leur petit café habituel. Ils allèrent donc s'habiller un peu plus convenablement, Koki prêtant des vêtements à son amant, puis ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leur destination. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent face à face à leur petite table qui, par chance, était libre. Ils commandèrent en silence, puis attendirent que leurs consommations arrivent.**

- Tu sais Kazuya, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle**, commença Koki en fixant avec appréhension ses mains jointes sur la table.**

- Oui, j'y pensais aussi**, avoua celui-ci en le regardant tristement.**

- Je crois… qu'il serait préférable qu'on ne se voit plus comme ça. Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait, et je me sens mal vis-à-vis de ta femme.

- Hm, je comprends**, répondit Kazuya en triturant son alliance.**

**Ils furent coupés quelques instants par le serveur qui apportait leur commande. Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de s'éloigner de l'autre, mais la situation ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix.**

- Tu sais, j'y réfléchis pas mal ces derniers temps et… papa ?!** s'exclama soudain Kazuya en découvrant la personne qui venait d'entrer dans l'établissement.**

**Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'échanger un regard que l'homme arrivait vers eux. Ils se levèrent brusquement pour l'accueillir.**

- Kazuya mon fils, comment vas-tu ?** s'exclama-t-il avant de le serrer dans ses bras.**

**Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il se tournait déjà vers son voisin.**

- Et n'est-ce pas Koki-kun ! Tu as bien changé aussi, tu es devenu un homme, comme mon fils**, remarqua-t-il en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule après lui avoir serré la main.**

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?** demanda Kazuya à son père.**

- Installons-nous tu veux bien**, répondit-il simplement. **Koki-kun, met-toi à côté de mon fils s'il-te-plait, que je vous vois tout les deux.

**Un peu éberlué, celui-ci obéit cependant et alla s'asseoir à la gauche de Kazuya tandis que le père du jeune homme prenait sa place. Celui-ci commanda un café au serveur qui passait puis se tourna à nouveau vers eux.**

- Pour en revenir à ta question Kazuya, j'ai simplement pisté ton téléphone**, expliqua-t-il. **Mais rassures-toi je n'abuse pas de cette fonctionnalité**, ajouta-t-il en voyant son air choqué. **Il fallait que je te vois, et ça tombe bien que tu sois là aussi Koki-kun puisque ça te concerne également.

**Les deux amis échangèrent un regard étonné et légèrement inquiet. **

- Mais avant tout, comment tu vas ? Tu as fait des progrès dernièrement ?** reprit l'homme avec un sourire affectueux à l'attention de son fils. **

- Et bien oui pas mal je dois dire**, répondit sincèrement Kazuya.**

- C'est sûrement grâce au fait que tu ais retrouvé Koki-kun, n'est-ce pas ?** devina l'homme en les fixant tour à tour malicieusement.**

**Kazuya resta bouche bée un moment. Son père n'avait jamais été beaucoup présent à cause de son travail qui l'obligeait à sillonner le pays à longueur de temps, mais malgré tout, il semblait le connaitre et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. **

- Oui, sûrement**, confirma-t-il enfin après avoir échangé un regard complice avec son amant.**

- Ta mère m'a raconté que vous vous étiez recroisés quand je l'ai eu au téléphone l'autre jour. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir dès que j'avais un moment. J'ai un cadeau pour vous deux.

**Il se pencha au dessus de la chaise voisine sur laquelle il avait posé sa mallette de travail. Il en ressortit un document qu'il posa devant son fils. Curieux, celui-ci en lu l'en-tête. **

- Procédure de divorce ?!** s'exclama-t-il quand il comprit ce que c'était.**

- Oui, je crois qu'il est temps que tu y penses sérieusement.

- Mais…

- N'ai pas peur du divorce mon fils, personnellement c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée**, s'amusa-t-il.**

- Quoi ?

- Ah, t'a mère ne t'en a pas parlé à ce que je vois. Et bien oui, on est divorcés.

- Depuis quand ?

- J'ai lancé la procédure pendant que tu étais encore dans le coma.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Tu as du t'en rendre compte ces dernières années, ta mère veut toujours tout contrôler, et j'ai appris… des choses, qui ne m'ont pas du tout plu. Je suis désolé mon fils, je n'ai pas été beaucoup présent jusqu'à maintenant, et par ma faute tu as souffert. Tu sais que je vais être à la retraite dans quelques années, et j'ai enfin obtenu une promotion. Dans quelques semaines, je n'aurais plus à voyager tout le temps et je compte m'impliquer un peu plus dans ta vie.

**Son père paraissait soudain triste, et une once de culpabilité se devinait dans ses paroles.**

- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda Kazuya, anxieux.**

**Celui-ci sembla hésiter un moment, puis il se décida enfin à parler.**

- Tu es au courant de notre déménagement je crois, quand tu avais 18 ans ?

- Oui j'en ai entendu parler.

- Que t'as dit ta mère pour le justifier ?

- Que tu avais trouvé un nouveau travail et que c'était pour s'en rapprocher**, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

- J'imaginais bien un truc dans ce goût-là**, remarqua son père avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. **Je n'ai jamais changé de travail mon fils**, révéla-t-il. **A l'époque, ta mère m'a dit qu'elle voulait déménager, qu'elle ne supportait plus le quartier et qu'elle voulait changer d'air. Elle a insisté longtemps, et j'ai fini par céder. On a vendu la maison, et on en a prit une autre à l'autre bout de la ville. Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre son envie soudaine de partir, mais plus tard, j'ai compris la véritable raison.

- La véritable raison ?** répéta Kazuya.**

**Il était stupéfait. Il avait l'impression que tout ce que sa mère lui avait raconté de son passé n'était que mensonge.**

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

- Pour nous séparer ?** demanda soudain Koki, qui comprenait ce qui avait du se passer.**

**Il posa une main réconfortante sur celle de Kazuya, qui semblait choqué par cette explication. Son père acquiesça tristement, confirmant ce qu'il venait de supposer.**

- Pourquoi ?** murmura Kazuya le regard perdu sur le bois de la table.**

**Des images floues lui revenaient. Il ne pouvait pas les interpréter, mais il savait qu'elles étaient liées à ce que son père venait de lui révéler.**

- Je ne peux pas te le dire mon fils, tu devrais aller parler avec ta mère. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois apprendre par toi-même ou par elle si elle accepte de t'en parler. Des choses que je n'ai comprises qu'après ton accident. Quand tu sauras, tu m'en voudras certainement de n'avoir rien fait. A cette époque, j'étais concentré sur mon travail. Je sais que ça ne m'excuse pas, mais c'est ainsi.

**Un silence se fit. Kazuya était perdu. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit depuis qu'il était sortit du coma était en train de s'écrouler. Tout lui semblait faux. Il se sentait trahit par sa mère. Il s'était bien douté qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais cela avait l'air bien plus important que ce qu'il avait cru. **

**La main chaude de Koki sur la sienne lui faisait du bien. L'impression qu'il avait eue au début de leurs retrouvailles semblait se confirmer. Seul lui représentait la vérité. Seul lui ne lui avait pas mentit. Seuls les souvenirs communs avec lui semblaient réels. Son père avait raison, il était temps de mettre les choses au clair avec sa mère, même si ce qu'il pouvait apprendre le terrifiait.**

- Pour en revenir à ce divorce, réfléchit y bien mon fils**, reprit son père en retrouvant un peu son entrain. **Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment été d'accord avec ce mariage. Encore une fois, ta mère a beaucoup insisté, et comme tu semblais toi aussi décidé, je ne l'ai pas empêché.

- C'était une erreur. Je l'ai compris il y a longtemps. J'étais influençable, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir pensé aux conséquences que cela engendrerait**, avoua Kazuya les yeux fixés sur le document posé devant lui.**

- C'est pour ça qu'il est temps de penser au divorce. Ce serait plus honnête envers ta femme, et envers tes sentiments aussi.

**Kazuya tourna un instant la tête vers Koki. Oui, l'idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis la semaine dernière, même s'il avait peur de faire souffrir sa femme. Parce que même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui jusqu'à présent. **

- Tu dois l'avoir compris Kazuya. Reiko n'est pas la personne dont tu as besoin. Cette personne tu viens de la retrouver, alors ne gâche pas cette chance**, conseilla l'homme en regardant avec sympathie les mains liées des deux jeunes hommes.**

**Kazuya tourna à nouveau la tête vers son père, et celui-ci put y voir avec satisfaction de la détermination.**

- Merci papa, je crois que tu viens de me donner le courage qui me manquait. J'y pensais depuis quelques jours, mais ça me faisait peur. Mais maintenant je sais que c'est la meilleure solution, pour tout le monde.

- Ce ne sera pas un moment facile à vivre, je ne te le cache pas, mais pense à après. Et puis Koki-kun sera là.

- J'irais voir maman aussi**, continua Kazuya. **Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourras venir avec moi ?

- Non mon fils, je suis désolé mais c'est mieux que tu y ailles seul, enfin pas vraiment seul. Koki-kun tu devrais y aller toi aussi, tu pourrais avoir des réponses à tes questions. Ah mais je vais devoir y aller**, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre.**

**Il prit son portefeuille dans la poche de sa veste de costume et en sortit un billet qu'il déposa sur la table. Il se releva ensuite en prenant sa pochette.**

- Koki-kun, je te confie mon fils. Et toi Kazuya, ne te poses pas trop de questions et fait ce qu'il faut. Plus tôt tu le feras et mieux ce sera. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

**Sur ces mots, il serra la main de Koki et prit un instant son fils dans ses bras, puis il disparut rapidement, laissant une impression de passage de cyclone aux deux jeunes hommes. Ceux-ci se rassirent en silence, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Kazuya fixait à nouveau le formulaire devant lui, mais cette fois-ci, il se sentait décidé, sûr de lui. Il ferait tout pour pouvoir être à nouveau avec Koki. Il espérait simplement que sa femme le prenne bien. Cependant, avant d'en parler avec elle, il voulait voir sa mère, et comprendre enfin cette partie de son histoire pour laquelle il n'avait encore aucuns souvenirs.**

- On y va ?** demanda doucement Koki qui le fixait depuis quelques instants.**

- Hm**, acquiesça Kazuya en lui souriant furtivement.**

**Ils se relevèrent donc et retournèrent tranquillement chez Koki, Kazuya tenant fermement le document dans sa main. Plus les minutes passaient et plus il se sentait décidé. Il avait hâte que tout ceci soit fini. Il décida aussi d'aller voir sa mère le dimanche suivant, soit dans trois jours. Il en parla à Koki, qui accepta de l'accompagner. Savoir qu'il serait à ses côtés le rassurait un peu, parce qu'il avait vraiment peur de ce face à face. Il savait que sa mère n'était pas facile à faire parler, mais il espérait que la présence de Koki la forcerait à se confier. **

**Arrivés à l'appartement, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en silence. Kazuya ramena ses jambes contre lui et s'appuya contre le torse de Koki. Celui-ci entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule, et ensemble, ils lurent en détail le formulaire de procédure de divorce. **

**Cependant, le temps passa rapidement, et il fut bientôt l'heure pour Kazuya de penser à retourner chez lui. A contrecœur, il retourna dans la chambre et renfila son costume, en se demandant combien de temps il devrait patienter avant de revenir ici. Il repartit ensuite dans le salon et glissa le précieux document dans son sac. **

**Après un dernier baiser et un dernier câlin, ils sortirent de l'appartement. Koki le raccompagna jusqu'à la gare. Il le regarda monter dans le train, et leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent. Regardant le métro s'éloigner, Koki soupira. Cette scène ressemblait étrangement à un adieu, même s'il savait qu'il le reverrait dès le lendemain matin. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et fit demi-tour pour rentrer. **

**Il s'en voulait d'être responsable de son divorce. Même si quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il aurait certainement eu lieu un jour ou l'autre même s'il n'était pas réapparu dans la vie de son amant. Pourtant, il en était heureux. Depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais désespéré d'un jour le retrouver et d'avoir la possibilité de partager sa vie à nouveau. On l'avait souvent traité d'irrécupérable à cause de ça, mais lui n'avait jamais démordu. Son amour pour lui était si fort qu'il ne pouvait imaginer une vie sans lui. Et bien qu'il ait eu peur de ça ces dernières années, aujourd'hui il comprenait que cet amour n'avait jamais faiblit. Peut être même qu'il l'aimait encore davantage.**

**Il monta ses escaliers en pensant à la rencontre du dimanche suivant. Il avait hâte d'avoir enfin les réponses à ces questions qui l'avaient torturé pendant toutes ces années.**

**Le dimanche suivant, en début d'après-midi, Koki attendait à sa station que le train arrive. Ils avaient convenu avec Kazuya de se retrouver ici avant de se diriger vers le centre ville où résidait sa mère. Un sourire inquiet étira ses lèvres lorsque les portes du train venant d'entrer en gare s'ouvrirent et qu'il vit son amant le chercher des yeux. Il se dépêcha de monter et le rejoignit rapidement. Le wagon était presque vide à cette heure-là, et il y avait de nombreuses places disponibles. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui après avoir échangé un sourire.**

- Ça va ?

- Hm. Maintenant que tu es là ça va un peu mieux**, répondit Kazuya en souriant. **

- Il y a long de trajet ?

- Assez oui, et il faudra changer de train à un moment.

- D'accord alors détends-toi en attendant**, lui conseilla-t-il tendrement.**

**Il se retint de prendre sa main dans la sienne et se contenta de lui sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage qui défilait devant lui. Il comprenait son appréhension. Si tout se passait bien, aujourd'hui il allait connaitre l'une des dernières parties de son passé oublié. Et à en croire le père du jeune homme, cette partie là semblait assez sombre.**

**Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant tout le reste du trajet. Ils avaient simplement profité du fait que le train se remplisse pour se rapprocher un peu, et Koki pouvait sentir son bras collé contre lui trembler légèrement, signe de sa nervosité, et peut être même de son angoisse.**

**Arrivés à la bonne station, ils descendirent enfin et Kazuya les conduisit à travers les rues, pour finalement arriver au pied d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages et d'apparence assez luxueuse. Après avoir échangé un regard, ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Sitôt les portes refermées, Koki sentit la main de Kazuya se glisser dans la sienne. Il serra sa prise et de son autre main, il l'attira vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.**

- Ça va aller**, murmura-t-il pour tenter de le rassurer un peu.**

**Dans une petite secousse, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale de couloirs, le bruit de leurs pas étouffé par la moquette sombre qui recouvrait le sol. Koki n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'entrer dans de tels immeubles, et il n'aima pas la sensation, à la fois d'oppression et de froideur, que dégageait le lieu. Il préférait largement son petit immeuble, certes un peu vieillot mais qui était nettement plus accueillant et chaleureux. Il faillit heurter le dos de son amant lorsque celui-ci s'immobilisa à quelques pas de l'une des portes noires. Il se retourna vivement vers lui et attrapa les pans de sa veste pour l'attirer contre lui. Koki se laissa embrasser de longues secondes. Il savait que Kazuya en avait besoin pour surmonter ce qui allait suivre, et il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait là pour l'épauler en cas de besoin. Finalement, il se décolla de lui et se retourna à nouveau, faisant les quelques pas qui le séparait de la porte. Koki l'entendit souffler un grand coup, puis le vit appuyer sur la sonnette. Le panneau s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.**

- Ah Kazuya, je t'attendais, tu es en retard**, reprocha directement sa mère.**

- Désolé, bonjour maman**, répondit Kazuya.**

- Ne reste pas planté là entre**, lança-t-elle en disparaissant à l'intérieur.**

**Kazuya fit alors signe à Koki d'approcher et ils entrèrent tout les deux dans l'entrée de l'appartement.**

- Qui est…**, commença sa mère en voyant Koki.**

**Mais elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, l'ayant très certainement reconnu.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?** ajouta-t-elle en regardant son fils.**

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on parle maman, et ça le concerne aussi, je tenais à ce qu'il soit là**, expliqua Kazuya.**

**Sa mère ne répondit rien mais pinça les lèvres et les précéda jusqu'au salon. D'un geste de la main, elle leur indiqua de s'asseoir dans le canapé, puis s'installa en face d'eux, droite et fière. Koki en profita pour la détailler un peu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis cette époque là, si ce n'était quelques cheveux blancs qui parsemaient à présent ses cheveux noirs savamment coiffés, ainsi que quelques rides qui rendaient son visage encore plus sévère et hautain. Habillée d'un tailleur qui devait représenter l'équivalent d'un mois de son salaire, elle attendait en silence que son fils s'explique. Koki jeta un coup d'œil à son amant. Il avait la tête baissée et ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer. Sentant son regard sur lui, il releva la tête et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes.**

- J'ai vu papa il y a quelques jours**, commença soudain Kazuya en reportant son attention sur sa mère. **

**Celle-ci changea imperceptiblement d'expression mais ne répliqua rien.**

- Il m'a raconté certaines choses, comme la véritable raison pour laquelle on a déménagé quand j'avais 18 ans.

- La vrai raison c'est que je ne me plaisais plus dans ce quartier**, répliqua sèchement la femme.**

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit que c'était parce que papa avait changé de travail alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai du me tromper c'est tout**, répondit-elle sans démordre de ses positions.**

- Comme aujourd'hui alors**, remarqua son fils d'une voix triste. **Ce n'est pas parce que tu voulais changer de quartier. Enfin si, mais il y avait une raison derrière ce choix, je le sais maman, arrête de nier. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- C'était pour ton bien Kazuya.

- Pour mon bien ? Tu aurais voulu mon bien on n'aurait pas déménagé !** s'exclama-t-il. **Alors pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai fait que ce que toute mère aurait fait, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Kazuya ! Il fallait que tu partes de là-bas, je devais t'éloigner de cet endroit.

- Pourquoi ?** répéta une nouvelle fois Kazuya, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.**

- Parce que tu étais malade !** s'exclama-t-elle, hystérique. **Tu étais malade, je devais t'éloigner et te soigner. Je devais te faire redevenir normal !

**Elle avait perdu toute retenue et ressemblait tout à coup à une déséquilibrée qui délirait.**

- Est-ce que c'est être malade que d'aimer quelqu'un ?** murmura Kazuya, des larmes dans les yeux.**

- Quand c'est un homme oui**, trancha sa mère. **C'était la seule solution. Je l'ai fait pour toi**, répéta-t-elle.**

**Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait pas sa logique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Koki. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère disait qu'il était malade, anormal. **

- Tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour toi. Ça et tout le reste**, continua-t-elle.**

- Tout le reste ? **répéta Kazuya d'une voix blanche.**

**Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Il devait être en plein cauchemar. Cette femme n'était plus sa mère. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Mais au fond, l'avait-il seulement connue ? Il sentit à peine la main chaude de Koki se poser sur son genou. **

- Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je te le dise, puisque de toute façon tu l'apprendras un jour où l'autre.

**Elle avait retrouvé son calme et sa froideur, et Kazuya attendit la suite avec appréhension. Elle reprit la parole, le regard fixé sur ses genoux.**

- Je pensais que cela suffirait de déménager, mais j'ai vite compris mon erreur. Tu passais ton temps à lui téléphoner. Tu ne te cachais même pas quand tu lui disais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne soyez à nouveau réunit. Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai du sévir. Je t'ai confisqué ton téléphone, ainsi que ton argent de poche. Tu avais interdiction de sortir en dehors des heures de cours. Ça a duré quelques semaines, et tu paraissais plutôt bien le supporter. Mais un jour j'ai compris que tu recevais régulièrement des lettres de ce garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- A ton avis ? Je les aie interceptées bien sûr. Et tu as fini par croire qu'il t'avait oublié et tu as arrêté de lui répondre. J'ai cru que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, mais un jour tu as eu ce… geste malheureux et j'ai compris que tu ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « geste malheureux » ?** s'inquiéta Kazuya.**

- Tu as tenté de te tuer. Je t'ai sauvé la vie ce jour-là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda Koki qui prit la parole pour la première fois.**

**Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. S'il n'avait pas douté de lui et de son amour, il aurait pu aller le retrouver, et l'aider. Et il n'aurait jamais fait ça.**

- Un jour en rentrant je t'ai trouvé inconscient, avec plein de boîtes de médicaments vides à côté de toi**, expliqua sa mère en croyant que c'était Kazuya qui avait posé la question.** Si j'étais arrivée une heure plus tard tu ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. Ils t'ont emmené à l'hôpital et fait un lavage d'estomac et après quelques jours tu as pu rentrer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?** demanda Kazuya en serrant la main de Koki qui était toujours posée sur son genou.**

**Quelques images lui revenaient. Des sensations aussi. L'impression d'un désespoir aux allures de gouffre sans fond.**

- Tout ça m'a fait réfléchir, et j'en ai parlé à un ami médecin. Tu étais sous antidépresseurs et j'ai obtenu de cet ami qu'il augmente les doses et la durée de prescription.

**Kazuya sentit Koki se tendre et se redresser. D'une pression sur sa main, il lui fit comprendre de se calmer.**

- Au début, on ne peut pas dire que cela faisait beaucoup effet. Tu délirais souvent, tu parlais de lui dans ton sommeil… Et puis finalement ça a commencé à passer. Au bout de quelques temps, j'ai cru que tu étais en bonne voie de guérison, alors j'ai diminué les doses. Mais tu as fait quelque chose de complètement stupide. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après, mais vers la fin tu ne prenais plus tes médicaments.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Un soir quand je suis rentrée de faire des courses, tu avais disparu. Ta chambre était vide, tu étais nulle part ailleurs dans la maison. J'ai eu peur alors je t'ai cherché dans le quartier. Je t'ai retrouvé un peu plus loin. Tu étais en train de traverser la route…

**Kazuya écouta la suite d'une oreille distraite. D'autres images lui revenaient. La vision trouble d'une rue. Le bitume d'une route, puis une voiture rouge qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il la revit approcher à une vitesse ahurissante. Il se rappela ne pas avoir eu peur jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Son cerveau devait être incroyablement ralenti par les médicaments. Il revit aussi ce trou noir béant qui l'avait aspiré avant de tout oublier.**

- Encore une fois tu as été sauvé de justesse. Et encore une fois cet accident m'a bien servit. C'était une bénédiction le jour où tu t'es réveillé et où on a compris que tu avais perdu la mémoire.

**Koki cru exploser sous la colère. Son fils avait frôlé la mort et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire c'était de se réjouir de sa perte de mémoire ?**

- Mais…**, commença Kazuya, des sanglots dans la voix. **J'ai eu cet accident il y a seulement trois ans pas vrai ? Ça veut dire que pendant tout ce temps… pendant tout ce temps…

- Pendant quatre ans oui. Pendant quatre ans je me suis occupée de toi pour que tu ailles mieux. Tu devrais me remercier pour ça.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça !** s'exclama Koki, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. **Comment pouvez-vous vous prétendre mère après avoir avoué que vous l'avez drogué et séquestré pendant quatre ans ?! Ce que vous avez fait est ignoble !

- Je l'ai fait pour lui ! **s'excita la femme. **Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour lui !

- C'est faux. C'est pour vous que vous avez fait ça, pas pour lui !

- Non ce n'est pas vrai, je suis une bonne mère, je suis…

- Arrêtez avec ça ! Vous êtes tout sauf une bonne mère ! Ouvrez un peu les yeux ! Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que tout ce que vous avez fait ne lui a rien apporté d'autre que de la souffrance ?!

- Non ce n'est pas vrai, il était heureux, il s'est marié, il a un travail, tout ça c'est grâce à moi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai**, répondit Kazuya d'une voix éteinte. **Je n'ai jamais été heureux. Depuis le début je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi grave que ça. Je comprends que papa ait voulut divorcer. Je suppose qu'il a appris tout ça.

- Ton père est un imbécile**, éructa-t-elle. **Ça l'arrangeait bien de me laisser m'occuper de tout à cette époque là. Il n'a fait que fuir.

- Il a peut être fuit mais il ne m'a jamais mentit. Et il n'a jamais voulu changer ce que j'étais. Malgré tout ce que tu pourras faire, rien ne changera. Je l'aimerais toujours. Tu ne pourras jamais nous séparer.

- C'est trop tard Kazuya, tu es marié maintenant. C'est moi qui ait gagné en fin de compte**, remarqua-t-elle en délirant presque.**

- Je vais demander le divorce**, annonça le jeune homme d'une voix forte et décidée. **J'en ai assez que tu m'imposes une façon de vivre. Je veux suivre mon propre chemin. Et je suis désolé mais je ne veux plus que tu fasses partie de ma vie.

**Sur ces mots, il se releva, prêt à partir.**

- Kazuya, non je t'en supplie, Kazuya, tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour toi**, implora sa mère. **Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas divorcer. Tu as besoin de moi. Je suis ta mère.

- Non, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait. Viens Koki on s'en va**, dit-il à son amant en passant devant lui. **

**Celui-ci se releva à son tour et le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée, sous les lamentations et les sanglots de sa mère. Mais soudain, son ami s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Inquiet, il le suivit à nouveau.**

- Tu devrais penser à aller voir un psy. Ce n'est pas moi qui est malade, mais toi. Quand tu iras mieux, et que tu comprendras ce que tu as fait, j'accepterais peut être de te revoir**, trancha-t-il avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.**

- Kazuya non… Kazuya…

**Mais il resta de marbres à ces suppliques. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures et sortit sur le palier. Koki le suivit en silence. Il posa une main dans son dos après avoir refermé la porte, et sans grande surprise, il vit son amant craquer enfin. Il éclata en sanglots et il eut tout juste le temps de le retenir et de l'aider à s'asseoir avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il le laissa pleurer en le serrant contre lui, tentant de le réconforter comme il le pouvait. Lui-même laissa s'échapper quelques larmes en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait du subir, pendant que lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de douter de son amour et d'essayer de l'oublier. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement.**

- Pardon Kazuya, je suis désolé. J'aurais du être là, j'aurais du…

- Arrête, tu n'y es pour rien Koki**, l'empêcha-t-il de continuer. **

**Il desserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et le regarda dans les yeux.**

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais d'accord. Moi aussi j'ai douté de ton amour et je m'en veux. Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Qui aurait pu imaginer ?

**D'un geste tendre, il essuya les larmes qui dévalaient le visage de Koki. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Il ne se souvenait que d'une seule fois où il l'avait vu ainsi. C'était le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il allait déménager. Chassant ces souvenirs, il encadra son visage de ses mains et posa son front contre le sien. Les yeux ancrés les uns dans les autres, ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à tenter de sécher leurs larmes ensemble. Mais le bruit d'une porte qui claque un peu plus loin dans le couloir les ramena à la réalité. Ils se relevèrent en silence et avancèrent lentement vers l'ascenseur, main dans la main. Profitant du fait que celui-ci soit vide, ils s'enlacèrent tout le temps de la descente, puis se séparèrent à nouveau en arrivant dans le hall.**

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** demanda soudain Koki alors qu'ils passaient devant un salon de thé sur le chemin de la station de métro.**

- Bonne idée**, répondit Kazuya.**

**Sa mère ne leur avait rien proposé et il avait soif. Ils entrèrent dans le petit établissement et s'assirent à une table un peu à l'écart. Ils commandèrent tout deux un verre d'eau et un chocolat chaud, puis attendirent en silence. Ils étaient tout les deux encore sonné par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Koki ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été là. Kazuya lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, pourtant il ne pouvait réprimer cette culpabilité qui l'habitait. Quant à son amant, lui tentait encore d'assimiler tout ce que ce que sa mère avait dit et ce que cela impliquait.**

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a pu faire ça**, remarqua-t-il à voix basse. **Qu'on déménage et qu'elle soit contre notre relation, je peux comprendre, mais tout le reste…

**Koki posa discrètement la main sur la sienne à travers la table. **

- Tu t'en souviens maintenant ?** demanda doucement celui-ci en observant son visage attristé.**

- Oui, j'ai quelques images. Je me souviens de l'accident aussi. Mais ça reste flou. Je pense que je ne m'en souviendrais jamais très bien.

- A cause des médicaments ?

- Hm. Je ne m'y connais pas trop, mais avec des antidépresseurs, je devais être complètement à côté de la plaque, surtout si elle avait forcé les doses.

- Et après elle persiste à dire qu'elle est une bonne mère !** s'énerva à nouveau Koki en tapant du poing sur la table. **

- Elle est malade tu sais**, reprocha gentiment Kazuya.**

- Peut être mais ça ne l'excuse pas. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi calme.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à être en colère contre elle. Je lui en veux et je ne suis pas sûr de lui pardonner un jour, mais ça s'arrête là**, expliqua-t-il doucement. **Peut être qu'au fond je savais comment elle était.

- Hm, peut être…

**Les chocolats servis, ils les burent dans un nouveau silence.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?** demanda Koki en reposant sa tasse à moitié vide.**

- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais parler à ma femme rapidement, mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à l'appartement ce soir...

- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. On avait dit que c'était mieux de ne plus faire ça non ?

- Mais là je propose simplement à un ami qui ne sait pas où aller de l'héberger pour la nuit. Et mon canapé est très confortable.

- Quoi tu veux me faire dormir dans un canapé ?! **fit semblant de s'insurger Kazuya. **Si c'est ça je préfère rentrer chez moi.

- Idiot, qui a dit que c'était toi qui dormirais dans le divan ?** s'amusa Koki.**

- Raison de plus alors. Je ne viens que si tu dors avec moi dans le lit.

- Serait-ce du chantage ?

- Peut être bien…

- Ok c'est d'accord. Tu viens chez moi, on dort dans le même lit, mais tout ça juste en tant qu'amis, ça te va ?

- Parfait !** acquiesça Kazuya en souriant. **

**Un léger silence amusé se fit, puis Koki retrouva son sérieux.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ta femme ?

- La vérité**, répondit simplement son amant.** Je lui dirais aussi que je lui parlerais demain soir en rentrant du travail.

- Dès demain…

- Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je ne veux pas la tromper plus que ce que je fais déjà, et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre trop.

- Tu es vraiment décidé alors ?

- Bien sûr**, s'étonna Kazuya. **Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je divorce ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, mais tout ça s'est fait si rapidement… je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes après.

- Pourquoi je le regretterais ?

- Tu sais, la vie est dure pour les gens comme nous. Ce ne sera pas facile, on devra se cacher et…

- Et c'est ce que je veux**, le coupa-t-il. **Peut importe tout ça, parce que je serais avec toi. C'est tout ce qui compte non ? On sera heureux ensemble, même si pour ça on doit se cacher.

- Hm…

- Tu doutes de nous ?** demanda Kazuya en fronçant les sourcils.**

- Mais non, je sais qu'on sera heureux, c'est juste que ça me fait un peu peur**, s'expliqua-t-il. **Tu sais, pendant toutes ces années j'ai espéré le jour où on se retrouverait, et où on serait enfin à nouveau ensemble. Et maintenant que c'est là… je crois que j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser.

- Ça va trop vite pour toi ?

- Hm. Ça vaut aussi pour moi mais, est-ce que tu es sûr que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

**Kazuya fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua rien, alors Koki continua.**

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas juste mon souvenir que tu aimes ? Tu sais, ça fait tellement longtemps tout ça, on a forcément changé.

- Tu étais plus sûr de toi avant**, remarqua gentiment Kazuya.**

- Hein ?

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu as peur que j'aime le Koki de l'époque, et pas ce que tu es aujourd'hui c'est bien ça ?

- Hm.

- Tu as raison, ça fait longtemps, et on a changé. Mais ça fait déjà quelques semaines qu'on s'est retrouvés non ? Et je peux te dire que j'aime beaucoup le Koki que j'ai découvert. Je le pensais déjà bien avant que je ne me souvienne de nous. Je pensais que tu devais être un meilleur ami formidable à l'époque. Et je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé mais…

**Il hésita un moment, mais voyant son regard interrogateur, il se lança.**

- Avant que je ne vienne chez toi cette fois-là, je ressentais… des trucs bizarres.

- Des trucs bizarres ?** s'amusa Koki.**

- Oui, j'étais attiré par toi. Physiquement je veux dire. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'à l'intérieur une partie de moi savait qu'on était ensemble avant, ou si c'était juste une envie nouvelle, mais… ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que même si je n'avais pas fait ce rêve, même si je ne m'étais pas rappelé de tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, je crois que j'aurais fini par vouloir sortir avec toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. C'est ce que je ressens. Quand j'ai fait ce rêve au début je pensais que c'était juste un genre de fantasme. Mais quand je suis allé chez toi, dès que je t'ai vu il y a eu comme un déclic en moi, et là j'ai vraiment compris.

**Tout en le fixant du regard, il avança sa main vers lui et la posa tendrement sur sa joue.**

- J'ai compris que je t'aimais Koki.

**Il esquissa un sourire en voyant une larme s'écouler sur sa joue. Il s'empressa de la faire disparaitre avec son pouce et s'apprêtait à retirer sa main quand Koki posa la sienne par dessus.**

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kazuya.

**Le jeune homme baissa le regard.**

- Je suis désolé d'avoir douté**, continua-t-il. **

- C'est normal Koki, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

**Ils échangèrent un sourire compréhensif, puis terminèrent leurs boissons. Après avoir payé, ils quittèrent enfin le salon de thé et retournèrent à la gare. Ils attendirent quelques minutes le prochain train sur le quai bondé. Quand celui-ci arriva, Koki attrapa la main de Kazuya pour ne pas le perdre dans la cohue, puis ils montèrent à bord. Ils firent une bonne partie du trajet collé l'un à l'autre par manque de place, mais aucun ne s'en plaignit.**

**De retour chez Koki, celui-ci se mit aux fourneaux pendant que Kazuya téléphonait à sa femme pour lui apprendre qu'il découcherait ce soir-là. Quand il le vit revenir, il lit de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude sur son visage, mais très vite, il retrouva le sourire et l'aida dans sa tâche. Ainsi, ils purent rapidement se mettre à table, et tout en mangeant, ils discutèrent à nouveau de leur journée, mais aussi d'autres sujets un peu plus gais. Ils se couchèrent ensuite rapidement, et malgré les bonnes résolutions qu'ils avaient voulu tenir, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

**Le lendemain soir, Kazuya prit nerveusement le train à la sortie du travail pour rentrer chez lui. Ce matin, Koki lui avait prêté un costume et il avait pu aller travailler normalement. Il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, mais Koki avait refusé, disant que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire seul. Il n'avait pas insisté. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison.**

**Quand il entra finalement chez lui et qu'il signala sa présence, sa femme vint l'accueillir comme à son habitude, mais Kazuya pouvait voir de l'appréhension dans son regard. Il l'invita à s'installer dans le salon et voulut commencer, mais Reiko fut plus rapide que lui.**

- Tu t'en vas c'est ça ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et résignée.**

**Kazuya en resta un moment bouche bée.**

- J'ai bien vu que tu étais différent ces derniers temps, alors je m'en doutais**, continua-t-elle.**

- Je suis désolé**, s'excusa sincèrement le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.** Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Depuis le début je ne suis pas honnête avec toi, et je m'en veux parce que par ma faute, tu souffres.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'as aimée ? Au moins au début ?** voulut-elle savoir alors que des larmes s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux.**

- Si je voulais être gentil je dirais oui, mais honnêtement je ne peux pas dire ça. Je suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et je t'apprécie vraiment, mais ça s'arrête là, je suis désolé.

- C'est bon, je comprends. Je m'en doutais. Ça fait plusieurs mois que ça ne va plus entre nous. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Je pense que tu comprends que cela signifie entamer une procédure de divorce ?

- Hm. C'est d'accord**, acquiesça-t-elle en pleurant.**

- Vraiment ?** s'étonna Kazuya.**

**Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte si facilement.**

- De toute façon, que je le veuille ou non, je ne pourrais pas te garder. Tu es déjà partit depuis longtemps. Et puis tu sais, tu as changé. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce garçon perdu qui sortait du coma. Ça peut paraitre horrible dit comme ça, mais plus tu retrouvais tes souvenirs, plus tu changeais, et plus tu t'éloignais de celui que j'aimais.

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux dire que tes sentiments pour moi ont changés ?

- Hm. Tu ne dois pas t'en rendre compte, mais tu étais vraiment différent. Et je savais que tout changerais entre nous quand tu retrouverais la mémoire.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Ça va aller pour toi ?

- Oui, ça ira. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais j'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine. Il y a une chance pour qu'ils me réembauchent. Finalement tu avais raison, ça me manquait.

- Je suis content pour toi…

**Un court silence se fit, puis Reiko reprit la parole.**

- Il y a quelque chose à signer ?** demanda-t-elle, résolue.**

- Ah oui**, réagit Kazuya en sortant le formulaire de sa veste de costume. **Tu peux prendre le temps qu'il te faut.

- Inutile**, répondit-elle en lui prenant des mains.**

**Elle le parcourut rapidement du regard, puis attrapa un stylo.**

- Il suffit juste de signer ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà tout rempli. Mais tu ne veux pas prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir ?** insista-t-il.**

- Ça ne changera rien de toute façon…

- Bien, comme tu veux**, répondit le jeune homme en la regardant apposer sa signature, puis son sceau.**

**Elle lui rendit ensuite la feuille, et Kazuya put voir qu'elle tremblait.**

- Pour ce qui est du reste, je te laisse l'appartement, et tout ce qu'on a acheté ensemble. Je ne prendrais que quelques affaires.

- Bien…

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit par la suite je serais toujours là d'accord ? Je veux que tu te sentes libre de compter sur moi.

- Merci… Ça va prendre longtemps ?** demanda-t-elle en désignant le papier.**

- Je ne pense pas. Comme on est tout les deux d'accord, cela devrait être assez rapide.

- En attendant tu restes ici ?

- C'est comme tu le souhaites Reiko, je te laisse décider.

- Je préfère que tu ailles ailleurs alors.

- Bien, je comprends.

- Tu sais où aller ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerais. Je vais prendre quelques affaires. Je reviendrais chercher le reste après.

**Il se releva et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il mettait dans un sac quelques vêtements quand il sentit sa présence sur le pas de la porte.**

- Tu vas aller chez lui ? Ce Koki ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je vais plutôt louer une chambre d'hôtel.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

**Surpris, Kazuya se retourna pour faire face à sa femme.**

- Ta mère m'a raconté pour ton passé. Elle m'a dit que tu sortais avec ce garçon avant. Elle me l'a dit quand tu es sortit du coma. Elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait sur ta perte de mémoire pour te remettre dans le droit chemin.

**Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Reiko.**

- C'est elle qui t'a poussé à m'épouser n'est-ce pas ?

- En quelque sorte oui**, confirma-t-il.**

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu sais, je lui ais dit quand tu l'as revu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je pense que j'ai eu peur de te perdre. J'ai tout de suite reconnu le nom qu'elle m'avait dit ce jour-là. Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et puis j'étais au courant. Je vous ai entendues discuter. Même si à cette époque là je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je le revois.

- Tu devrais aller chez lui plutôt qu'à l'hôtel.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée**, répondit Kazuya en refermant son sac. **

- Bien, fait comme tu veux alors.

- Je te tiendrais au courant, et je te préviendrais quand je reviendrais chercher le reste.

**Il sortit de la chambre, puis retourna dans l'entrée. Après avoir une nouvelle fois dit à sa femme qu'il était toujours là si elle avait besoin, il remit ses chaussures et sortit enfin. Il descendit par les marches et prit la direction d'un petit hôtel. Il aurait pu aller chez Koki, mais après avoir vu sa femme, il préférait prendre ses distances avec son amant. Il devait bien ça à Reiko. Il le reverrait le lendemain dans le train et il se contenterait de ces moments passés avec lui jusqu'à ce que le divorce soit enfin prononcé. **

**De la fenêtre de leur salon, sa femme le regarda s'éloigner, son sac sur l'épaule.**

- Bien sûr que je t'aime encore, idiot**, murmura-t-elle avant de fondre en sanglots et de s'écrouler à terre.**

**Trois semaines passèrent. Trois longues semaines où Kazuya résidait à ce petit hôtel miteux, mais relativement peu cher. Il ne voyait Koki que lors des trajets matinaux en train, parfois à ceux du soir aussi. Il lui manquait de plus en plus, mais il ne voulait pas craquer. La proclamation du divorce n'était plus qu'une question de jours maintenant. Il avait été convoqué, ainsi que sa femme, à une audience rapide au tribunal, et ils attendaient à présent le verdict. Quand il l'avait revue pour la première fois la semaine dernière, à l'occasion de cette rencontre, il l'avait trouvée souriante et sereine. Quand il lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait déjà repris le travail, et que cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Rassuré de ce côté, Kazuya était maintenant impatient, et pestait intérieurement contre la lenteur de la justice. **

**Ce vendredi soir-là, il avait fini plus tard que d'habitude et comme il s'y était attendu, il s'était retrouvé seul pour le trajet de retour. Quand c'était le cas, il descendait toujours à l'arrêt de son amant. L'hôtel dans lequel il logeait était plus proche de cet arrêt que du suivant, mais quand il était là, il préférait descendre plus loin, pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de le suivre jusque chez lui.**

**Fatigué, il traversa le petit hall d'un pas lent et salua vaguement le propriétaire qui lisait le journal en buvant un café, installé au minuscule bureau qui servait de réception. Il s'apprêtait à gravir les escaliers quand celui-ci l'arrêta.**

- Kamenashi-san !

- Oui ?

- Courrier !** répondit simplement l'homme en agitant la lettre au-dessus de lui.**

**Kazuya fit demi-tour, la prit en le remerciant, puis se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience.**

**Une fois la porte de la chambre ouverte, il balança son sac sur le lit qui grinça en représailles, et ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe. Il survola rapidement la lettre, et s'empêcha de crier sa joie en voyant la mention qui indiquait qu'il était désormais divorcé.**

**Son premier réflexe fut de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche et de composer un numéro, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Ce n'était pas dans cet ordre qu'il voulait faire les choses. Il en composa alors un autre et attendit que la communication se fasse.**

**Le lendemain matin, il se rendit au rendez-vous convenu la veille. Malgré sa joie, il se sentait un peu nerveux en attendant que la porte s'ouvre. Un visage souriant apparut soudain et l'invita à entrer en silence. **

- Comment tu vas ?** demanda-t-il en souriant à son tour.**

- Bien, bizarrement, ça va mieux maintenant. Tu veux boire quelque chose, il doit me rester un peu de café chaud.

- Ce n'est pas de refus.

- J'ai préparé le reste de tes affaires, tu n'auras qu'à faire un tour pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié.

- C'est gentils, mais j'aurais pu le faire moi-même tu sais.

- Je crois que j'en avais besoin**, répondit Reiko en souriant.**

**Elle lui servit une tasse de café puis l'invita à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. **

- Ça se passe bien à ton travail ?** demanda gentiment Kazuya.**

- Oui, je reprends mes habitudes. J'ai un peu l'impression de remonter le temps d'ailleurs. Je m'occupe d'un homme tout à fait adorable en ce moment**, raconta-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement embarrassé.**

- Je suis content pour toi**, sourit sincèrement le jeune homme.**

- Tu as revu ton ami ? **s'enquit-elle soudain.**

- Pas vraiment, juste un peu dans le train.

- Tu sais, ça ne me regarde certainement pas, mais ce serait bien que vous habitiez ensemble. Vous avez perdu tellement de temps tout les deux.

- C'est gentil à toi, mais je ne sais pas si le moment est venu. Je ne veux rien lui imposer. Je pense que ça viendra en temps voulut.

- Tu as raison, c'est bien aussi de prendre son temps.

**Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, puis Kazuya se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Son ex-femme lui montra les trois sacs qu'elle avait déjà préparés, contenant le reste de ses vêtements ainsi que quelques objets personnels et papiers importants. Il refit rapidement le tour des placards et des tiroirs, mais Reiko ne semblait ne rien avoir oublié. Il emmena alors les sacs dans l'entrée et s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand il entendit la jeune femme retourner rapidement dans le salon. Il commença à les sortir sur le palier en l'attendant.**

- Kazuya !

**Celui-ci se retourna, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait uniquement par son prénom. Il se retourna vers elle et la fixa sans comprendre. Reiko ne répliqua rien, mais elle attrapa sa main droite et y déposa doucement quelque chose à l'intérieur avant de la relâcher. Intrigué, Kazuya ouvrit ses doigts et découvrit une chaîne en or dans le creux de sa paume. Un petit médaillon y était accroché. En le reconnaissant, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. C'était le même collier que celui de Koki.**

- Tu l'avais sur toi en arrivant à l'hôpital**, expliqua la jeune femme en souriant de sa réaction. **Quand j'ai redonné tes affaires personnelles à ta mère et qu'elle l'a vu, elle m'a demandé de m'en débarrasser. Mais je le trouvais joli et je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Je l'ai gardé tout ce temps, et je pense qu'il est temps qu'il retrouve son véritable propriétaire.

**Kazuya en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.**

- Merci…

- Tu devrais regarder au dos**, conseilla Reiko en coupant court à ses remerciements.**

**Il s'exécuta en fronçant les sourcils, et il ne put retenir une larme de s'échapper de ses yeux quand il découvrit quatre petites lettres gravées dans le métal, accompagnées d'un petit cœur.**

- Koki…**, murmura-t-il. **

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que vous vous êtes perdus de vue, mais il était toujours là, avec toi**, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.**

-Merci Reiko, vraiment merci. Tu es quelqu'un de bien**, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras un bref instant.**

- Allez, tu as assez traîné je crois, va le retrouver**, s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant. **

**Après l'avoir remerciée encore de nombreuses fois et après lui avoir rappelé qu'il serait toujours là pour elle en cas de besoin, il attrapa ses bagages et partit enfin. Reiko ne perdit pas son sourire une fois la porte refermée. Elle s'étonnait elle-même, mais la séparation n'avait pas été si difficile que ça. Peut être que ses sentiments pour lui avaient véritablement changés ? A moins que cet homme dont elle s'occupait à son travail y soit pour quelque chose ?**

**Kazuya retourna immédiatement à son hôtel et posa avec soulagement les lourds sacs sur le lit. Il les fixa un moment, puis amena sa main gauche devant ses yeux. En souriant, il retira son alliance et la rangea dans l'une des pochettes du sac le plus proche de lui. Il plongea ensuite sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, et observa de longs instants la petite chaîne brillante dans le creux de sa main. Presque en tremblant, il l'attacha ensuite autour de son cou et, n'y tenant plus, il quitta une nouvelle fois l'hôtel.**

**Quand Koki entendit sonner, il sortait tout juste de la salle de bain et s'apprêtait à sortir pour faire des courses. Il pesta légèrement contre ce contretemps, mais ouvrit tout de même à son visiteur. Et il crut un instant revenir des semaines en arrière quand il découvrit Kazuya, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, attendant sur le pas de la porte. **

- Kazuya ?

**Celui-ci le fixa encore quelques instants, mais son expression changea petit à petit. Et comme s'il ne pouvait plus le retenir, un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et il se jeta à son cou en riant. **

**Koki n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps pour comprendre la raison de cette joie. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui, riant lui aussi sous le bonheur du moment. Retrouvant un peu son calme, Kazuya se recula légèrement, et encadra son visage de ses mains avant de s'emparer avidement de sa bouche. Ce contact lui avait tellement manqué qu'il avait tout à coup l'impression de revivre. Koki s'empressa de répondre à l'initiative de son amant, et leurs langues se retrouvèrent rapidement, se défiant et se séduisant tout à la fois. **

**Ils brisèrent le contact de longues minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle mais plus heureux que jamais. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le canapé et se racontèrent en détails les dernières semaines. Koki apprit ainsi l'audience que Kazuya avait eue au tribunal et dont il ne lui avait pas parlé dans le train. Il apprit aussi que son père occupait désormais son nouveau poste et que son amant l'avait revu quelque fois. Il lui raconta également que l'homme avait prit les choses en main et que sa mère était désormais suivit par un psychologue.**

**Koki en profita également pour lui parler de quelque chose.**

- Je ne sais pas trop si c'est le moment de parler de ça, mais je pense que tu pourrais m'aider.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Kazuya qui s'inquiéta soudain.**

**Mais cette crainte passa rapidement.**

- Et bien…, j'ai vu un peu grand quand j'ai choisit cet appartement, et dernièrement j'ai des difficultés pour payer le loyer. Alors j'ai bien réfléchit et maintenant je cherche un colocataire pour diviser les frais. Je me disais que tu connaissais peut être quelqu'un que ça intéresserait…

- Tu as bien fait de m'en parler**, répondit-il en entrant dans son jeu. **J'ai justement un ami qui vient de divorcer et qui ne sait pas trop où aller.

- Tu crois qu'il me supportera ? Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre et je suis parfois un peu grincheux…

- Je pense que ça ira, et puis tu sais, entre un hôtel miteux peuplé de cafards et ta présence grincheuse, le choix devrait être vite fait**, s'amusa-t-il.**

- C'est vrai tu veux bien ?** demanda Koki en oubliant son petit jeu.**

- Mais bien sûr idiot, comment tu peux douter de ma réponse**, répondit Kazuya en souriant largement. **Je t'aime Koki. Je t'aime et je veux partager le plus de moments possibles avec toi.

**Son amant s'exclama alors de joie et le serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais il le repoussa rapidement et à son tour, il prit possession de ses lèvres. Avide, Kazuya n'attendit pas et stoppa quelques secondes le baiser pour pouvoir lui enlever son t-shirt. Koki fit de même avec sa chemise et bientôt leurs torses brûlants se collèrent l'un à l'autre, attisant leurs envies. Il délaissa ensuite sa bouche et sa langue partit à la redécouverte de sa peau. Cependant, arrivé au bas de son cou, il s'arrêta soudain.**

- Oh, tu l'as retrouvé ?** s'exclama-t-il en découvrant le collier qui ornait son torse.**

- Hm, c'est Reiko qui l'avait gardé. Elle vient de me le rendre.

**Koki ne répondit rien, mais pris le bijou entre ses doigts, le redécouvrant avec plaisir. Il retourna le médaillon et sourit en voyant la petite inscription. Curieux, Kazuya fit de même avec le sien et sourit à son tour en voyant son propre prénom gravé au dos, lui aussi accompagné par un petit cœur. **

- Reiko m'a dit que je l'avais sur moi quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital**, précisa Kazuya.**

**Une larme s'échappa des yeux de son amant.**

- Moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimé Koki, et je t'aimerais toujours**, murmura-t-il avant de retrouver la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes.**

**L'échange gagna rapidement en température. Leurs mains, leurs lèvres, leurs langues se caressaient, se désiraient, s'excitaient. Ils eurent tout les deux l'impression de redécouvrir l'amour ensemble. Toutes leurs émotions, leurs sensations, étaient comme exacerbées par la force de leurs sentiments retrouvés. Le plaisir que chaque geste, aussi infime soit-il, leur procurait, les rapprochaient chaque fois un peu plus de leur petit monde qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, et auquel désormais, il serait libres de partir aussi souvent qu'ils le voudraient.**

_Fin_


End file.
